¿Que me pusiste los que?
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Lee se caso con Sakura, ella le puso los cuernos con todos en Konoha... ahora Lee... amigo mio, buscate otra chica que si te quiera… LeeTen
1. Chapter 1

Es cierto, que te pongan los cuernos, es sumamente doloroso, pero hay veces que eso puede llegar a ser el inicio de algo nuevo y mas interesante de lo que ahora vives…

* * *

Lee se encontraba mirando su desayuno, unos huevos fritos con jamon. Si… la vida es bella para este cejotas, esta casado con la chica de sus sueños, esta a punto de entrar a los ANBU, ayer derroto por fin a Neji Hyuuga y ahora disfrutaba de un delicioso desayuno.

- Bueno Sakura, cariño, me tengo que ir a trabajar…- dijo Lee sonriendo- … dentro de poco sere ANBU y ganare lo necesario para criar a nuestro futuro hijo o hija

- Claro que si, se que puedes lograr lo que te propones, cariño- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

- Tu también, bueno, me voy… a ganarse el pan

Y Lee tomo su portafolios (¿para que tienes uno?... ni idea) y con una gran sonrisa beso a su esposa en la mejilla y se fue caminando, cruzando la puerta y se acerco a la calle.

- Ooo… olvide lavar el plato…

Y justo cuando Lee abrió la puerta…

- ¡si, vamos Sai kun ya se fue y podemos…!

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Sakura y Sai estaban semidesnudos en una pose un poco comprometedora. Lee mantenía una mirada de incrédulo, mientras Sasuke miraba asustado a todos lados y Sakura cerraba sus ojos deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

- …- Sai se puso rojo.

- …- Lee miro enfermo toda esta situación.

- Quiero el divorcio…- dijo Sakura friamente.

Y todo se fue al carajo para Lee…

* * *

Rock Lee estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, mirando con tristeza al cantinero. El pobre cantinero miraba con miedo al cejotas y sudaba la gota gorda, el resto se habia alejado de Lee y estaban rodeándolo mientras lo observan con terror.

- Ya cálmense, no voy a intentar matarlos ni nada, ni estoy ebrio…

- Menos mal…

Una chica se sentó al lado de Lee y le sonrió, era una amiga de su infancia, una chica con bollos en su cabeza y una agradable sonrisa. Lee la miro y despues se dedico a seguir mirando al cantinero con cara de burro con mecate.

- ¿Qué sucede Lee?- dijo Tenten.

- Descubri algo horrible…

- … ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi esposa, bueno, ex esposa me pone los cuernos...

- … ¡NO!

- Si…

En ese preciso instante Naruto salió del cumulo de gente que lo rodeaba.

- ¿con quien?- dijo el tragando saliva.

- Con Sai… con ese pendejo de tercera…- dijo Lee aun deprimido.

- Lo siento Lee…- Tenten pone su mano en el hombro del cejotas- … de veras que lo siento, pero oye, apuesto a que fue solo una vez

Naruto empezó a silvar nerviosamente. Tenten lo miro feo y al poco tiempo todos los hombres del cumulo de gente empezaron a silbar también.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lee.

- Lee… ya que ahora no estas con Sakura puedo decirte que…- Naruto le sonríe nerviosamente- … yo también lo hise

- ¡y yo!- se escucho la voz de Neji.

- A mi también…- dijo Sai por ahí.

- … por aquí también- se escucho a Kakashi gritar.

- ¡y yo igual!- se escucho a Kiba.

- Lo que me faltaba…- Lee se lleva sus manos a su rostro- … en la única persona que puedo confiar es en Gai…

- Lo siento Lee, fui débil y no me enorgullece- se escucho a Gai por ahí.

Ahora si, Lee sintió como si todo su mundo cayera en pedazos y de inmediato se puso a llorar en la barra como borracho que lleva una semana en un bar y descubre que ya se gasto su sueldo.

- Lee… - dijo Tenten- … tranquilo, no te pongas triste, no me gusta cuando te pones triste

- ¡AAAA!- Lee grito con furia en sus ojos y Tenten se echo para atrás- … ¡muy bien, levanten la mano ¡¿Quiénes NO se tiraron a mi esposa?!

Nadie levanto la mano, bueno, Tenten si…

- Tu no, Tenten, tu eres mujer…

- …eee, Lee… Ino no levanto la mano

Tenten apunto con el dedo a la rubia que estaba en una esquina tomándose un te. Ino se puso nerviosa ante las miradas morbosas de todos y grito:

- ¡estaba borracha, ya dejen de mirarme así!

Al escuchar eso, Lee se dio cuenta que toda su vida, TODA su vida, había sido una patética mentira, la mujer que el ama no era lo que el creía, sus amigos le habían encajado un cuchillo en la espalda como viles traidores, su corazón le fue arrancado del pecho y despedazado con fuerza… en otras palabras, Lee sentía ganas de matarse.

- ¿Y ahora ella espera que le de la mitad de todo?- Lee miro indignado a Tenten.

- Lee… oye… tu… tu ya no estas casado…- dijo ella sonrojándose y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, exhibiendo un poco mas el busto.

- ¿y?

- Pues… yo creo que deberías empezar a salir con otra mujer …- Tenten lo mira pícaramente- … tu sabes, una chica que si te quiere y que haría lo que fuera por ti…- le dice en tono sexy- … lo que fuera

- Mmm…- Lee se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla- … ¡tienes razón!

- ¡claro que la tengo!- dijo ella tomando el brazo de Lee ilusionada.

- ¿conoces a alguna?

- …

Tenten soltó a Lee y miro entristecida el suelo. Naruto y Neji sintieron ganas de romperle la cara, esa chica prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que fueran mas que solo amigos y este imbécil la caga de tal forma…

- Lee… eres demasiado inocente

- Tienes razón Tenten… ¡buscare a alguien que me ame no como esa ingrata!- Lee se pone de pie con fuego en sus puños- … ¡llama de la juventud, explota en mi interior!

- …- Tenten miro enfadada a otro lado- … (yo podría "encenderte esa llama"… pero no, tenias que ser el mismo idiota de siempre)

Pero... ¿Lee realmente ha olvidado a Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

Lee estaba delante de una computadora, descamisado, en ropa interior sucia, con moscas volando a su alrededor y en un asqueroso y pequeño apartamento en medio del mierdero de Konoha.

- Bien, veamos…- Lee escribe algo con el teclado- … "Buscador de citas"… Kiba me recomendó que hiciera esto… mmm… veamos que salió… porno, porno, hentai, porno, yaoi, porno, yaoi hentai, porno, yuri, porno, yuri hentai…

Lee se golpea la frente, de veras que la gente de esta época esta enferma, solo usan un aparato útil como un ordenador para ver cochinadas o para "salvar a la princesa del malvado Koopa"

- … esta debe ser la pagina

La pagina pedía que diera una descripción de su persona para formar un perfil.

- Mmm… veamos  
- ¡Alumno mío!  
- ¡vaya cuchitril!  
- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Lee miro asustado a la puerta y noto que Neji, Naruto, Tenten y Gai ya habían entrado en el departamento y lo estaban mirando con todo y ropa interior.

- ¡¿Qué no saben tocar?!  
- Eso hicimos…- dijo Tenten tapándose el rostro- … pero en el momento que pusimos la mano en la puerta, esta se hiso polvo, literalmente hablando  
- Lee…¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Gai mirando asustado a su alrededor.  
- Pues… verán, en un divorcio, el marido es el que sale perdiendo casi todo el tiempo y pues…  
- … ella te quito la casa, ¿verdad?- dijo Neji.  
- Si… y mi ropa y 50 porciento de mi salario y… estuve a un pelito de perder mis hermosas cejitas  
- Cierto son hermosas- dijo Tenten sonriéndole algo sonrojada.  
- Gracias Tenten, ahora seguiré tratando de idear un perfil para que una mujer se fije en mi y podamos iniciar una relación romantica

Tenten se fue a hacer circulitos a una esquina mientras maldecía el nombre del cejotas en voz baja. Gai, Naruto y Neji se acercaron al computador y miraron lo que había escrito Lee.

- ¿Qué les perece?  
- ¡no me gusta!...- grito Gai- … déjame hacerlo por ti, mi bello alumno

Gai empezó a escribir y esto fue lo que puso:

_**Hombre de 33 años de edad busca a alguien que quiera salir a jugar conmigo y mi alum… ejem… sensei a la rayuela y de paso jugar manitas calientes y predicar la llama de la juventud, juntos haríamos de niños y creceríamos con espiritus rejuvenecidos… atte Maito…eee… Rock Lee**_

- Parece algo que escribiría un pedófilo- dijo Naruto.  
- Cierto…- Neji se acerco al teclado- … jejeje… yo escribiré en lo único que se fijan lo mujeres, creeme Lee, esto me lo agradeceras…

Neji escribió esto tras borrar lo de Gai:

_**Hombre de 33 años de edad (y con un miembro de la misma medida) busca una rica mami para rumbear toda la noche y…**_

- NOOOO…- grito Lee y borro todo eso.  
- ¿pero que te pasa?- le grito Tenten a Neji.  
- O vamos… - dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos- … le caerán como lluvia  
- Primero…- Lee se pone rojo- … no suena a algo que yo escribiría  
- Segundo, Lee no la tiene de ese tamaño- dijo Tenten.  
- ¡cierto!- Lee mira a Tenten confundido- … ¿Qué?  
- ¡bueno, me toca!

Naruto agarro la computadora y empezó a escribir:

_**Fenomeno de circo de 33 años, desea entablar una relación con una mujer lo suficientemente desesperada como para querer salir con alguien con unas cejas tan grandes que parecen pistas de aterrizaje y ojos de extraterrestre cabezón.**_

_**Atte El Coco… alias Rock Lee.**_

Naruto sonrio y miro a Lee por su aprobación. El cejotas solo le hundió el puño en la cara y lo dejo en el suelo como una gran mancha roja. Tenten suspiro y se acerco a la computadora.

- Yo lo hare

_**Hombre de 33 años de edad, sensible, de buen corazón, con excelente humor, amable, caballeroso, extrovertido,de mirada penetrante, noble y siempre dispuesto a ayuda, con un cuerpazo como de Adonis y una dulce sonrisa… busca pareja…**_

_**Atte Rock Lee.**_

Tenten miro a Lee, esperando que de una maldita vez, el idiota agarrara la maldita indirecta súper directa. Lee miro esa pantalla y…

- Vaya… ¿Qué es extrovertido?  
- … (¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?!)-pensó Tenten llorando sus lagrimones.  
- A pues…- Naruto se golpea la frente- … mira que debes el imbécil mas grande del universo, me oiste Lee  
- Miren ya recibí una propuesta- dijo Lee alegremente y Tenten se enterró entre sus piernas.

- Vaya- dijo Gai al ver quien la habia enviado el correo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Naruto y Neji al mismo tiempo.

- ¡pero si es Hinata chan!- dijo Lee sorprendido.

Naruto miro con recelo a Lee, ahora este pendejo iba a salir con su ex…

- … (naaa, Lee es buena gente, de seguro no…)  
- ¡bien, acepto!  
- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Naruto.

Lee le dio aceptar y BLING, ya se habia programado una cita con Hinata Hyuuga.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- grito Naruto.  
- ¿que cosa?- dijo Lee.  
- Eee… ¿no sabes?- Neji se golpea la frente.  
- ¿de que?  
- Pues… Hinata y Naruto ERAN novios- Gai hace enfasis en el "eran"- ... rompieron hace unos dias…  
- ¿Por qué…?- Lee miro el suelo- … olvidalo, no respondas eso…

Naruto se puso rojo y miro a otro lado, un desliz con Sakura fue suficiente para que Hinata lo echara a patadas de su casa y de paso de su vida. Naruto aun se sentía dolido y no había día en el que no deseara volver para auto patearse el culo.

- Bueno, si te molesta, no lo hare…  
- … anda Lee- dijo Gai.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- vovieron a gritar Neji y Naruto.  
- Lee esta en su derecho- dijo Gai mirando feo a Naruto- … además, tu ya la cagaste

Naruto miro furico a otro lado e hiso un sonido de desaprovacion con su boca. Tenten por su parte se dedico a suspirar aun mas. Neji solo estaba cabreado por la idea de que…

- … (¿los Hyuuga tendrán cejas?)…SOBRE MI CADAVER- grito Neji.

Todos lo miraron raro y Neji se fue avergonzado y con la mirada caída.

* * *

Ya era la hora, Lee se había puesto su traje verde y una ridicula corbata de moño roja, Sakura también le quito los trajes elegantes que le regalo Tenten para su cumpleaños (que casi nunca usaba). Caminaba en dirección hacia la casa de Hinata. Ella habia pasado por lo mismo, por lo que tal vez no debía esperar mucho de ella… además, el todavía no se siente del todo bien por lo de Sakura.

- Aquí es…- Lee suspira- … aquí voy

Naruto los espiaba detrás de una pared.

- Mmm… (te estoy vigilando, cejotas)  
- … yo también  
- ¿Qué?

Al lado de Naruto estaba Tenten que tenia puesto uno de esos antifaces de anteojos con nariz gigante.

- … (payasa)

Lee se acerco y toco la puerta cuando…

- Hinata chaaaaan

Una mano sujeto el cuello de Lee y lo obligo a entrar en la casa. Lee miro asustadísimo a su derecha y de repente su rostro recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡te dije que no volvieras, infiel!  
- ¡¿Qué te hise yo?!

Tenten se puso de pie…

- ¡Solo tocalo… anda… solo hazlo!- dijo Tenten mientras Naruto la sujetaba de la cintura.  
- Inicio perfecto- dijo Naruto riéndose en voz baja.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y noto que la persona a la que habia estado apaleando era Lee. El pobre cejotas estaba en posición fetal con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y mirando con terror a Hinata.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, discúlpame Lee!  
- ¡no me pegues Sakura chan!- grito Lee con sus ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Sakura?- Hinata mira confundida a Lee.  
- …- Lee abre sus ojos y mira a Hinata-… disculpa, es la costumbre

El cejotas se puso de pie y le sonrio a Hinata. Ella se puso roja, le habia metido 5 patadas en los costados y un golpe en el pecho y ahora el pobre diablo le estaba sonriendo.

- Hola Lee…  
- … Hola Hinata chan

Hinata y Lee se miraron un rato, ya pasada la payasada, era un poco difícil para los 2 hablar, ya que cada quien sabia por lo que habia pasado el otro.

- ¿Que quieres hacer Hinata chan?  
- No se  
- … (¡pero que buena química hay entre los 2!)- Naruto sonríe de manera presumida, escondido detrás de la casa- … (jejeje… Lee no es ningún rival para mi…)

Lee toma la mano de Hinata y ella sonriendo se va de la casa. Los 2 se veian algo sonrojados. Tente miro enfurecida todo eso, por su parte Naruto ya estaba apunto de soltar una de las colas del zorro.

- Naruto es un estúpido…  
- … (¡¿Qué?!)- Naruto cayó en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y sin colas que pisarle.  
- Lo único que sentía por el… era admiración, pero eso se perdió hace unos días y el lo sabe  
- Si…- claro Hinata ahora tenia valor para hablarlo, pero el no quería ni que le dijeran…  
- … ¿y que demonios le pasa a esa perra de Sakura?  
- …- Lee miro el suelo triste- … no tengo idea… supongo que ella… ella no me…  
- No digas eso...  
- Claro…- Lee levanta la mirada- … vamos a algún lado

Ninguno de los 2 querían seguir hablando al respecto, aun era un poco doloroso. Tenten le metió un golpe a Naruto en la nuca y el hiso un gemido de dolor.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?!  
- ¿y crees que no me siento mal?- dijo Naruto- … ¡me siento sucio y como si fuera una víbora!  
- Pues eso eres… - Tenten lo mira feo- …¡me imagino que lo disfrutaste!  
- No  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sakura se ha vuelto fría, al punto que es imposible reconocerla  
- ¿entonces por que?  
- No tengo idea… creo que ella… - Naruto mira a Tenten- … creo que ella esta buscando a alguien que sea como él

Tenten miro el suelo y penso en lo que dijo Naruto… tal vez… hay algo que Sakura esta ocultando.


	3. Chapter 3

Oigan… para que sepan, no tengo nada contra Sakura, ni la odio ni nada…

* * *

Cualquiera diría que esto pudo ser bueno… pero no lo fue… Hinata es una chica tranquila y calmada y Lee… pues… digamos que tiene…

- ¡vamos para allá!

Lee sujeta la mano de Hinata y empieza a correr, ella trata de seguirle el paso pero se cae y el cejotas solo empieza a arrastrala por el suelo sin darse cuenta que esta siendo demasiado rudo con ella.

- Lee kun… mejor detengámonos y descansemos

- ¿de que?- dijo Lee sonriendo- … ¡esto apenas comienza!

Hinata no estaba disfrutando de la "cita" (que mas bien parecía un Derby de demolición), Lee era demasiado brusco con ella.

- … (este tipo… esta lastimando… a MI Hinata)- penso Naruto con sus puños cerrados.

- … (Lee… te estas ganando que Naruto quiera golpearte)

Llegaron a un parque y ahí Lee empezó a darle vuletas a Hinata, lo vio en una película romántica y pensó que eso era buena idea, pero la fuerza con la que las daba era tanta que ella mas bien rogaba porque el cejotas la dejara en paz.

- Lee…. Ba…ja…me… me… estoy… ma…re…an…do

Lee se detiene y Hinata se tambalea un poco, este tipo tiene demasiada energía.

- Mira traje algo de comida- Lee abre una olla que traia curry de la vida.

Hinata miro ese curry, si rojeza, su olor y sintió que su estomago daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que …

- … (¡tengo que vomitar!)

Naruto se puso de pie y camino hacia Lee, pero Tenten logro detenerlo sujetándolo de la muñeca y forzándolo a quedarse quieto. Hinata activo su byakugan mientras Lee la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y miro a su derecha.

- …(allí esta Naruto Kun)- Hinata miro a Lee y después a lo que estaba detrás de ella- … Lee kun…

- ¿si?

Hinata puso cara de beso… Lee miro asustado a Hinata y después movió su cabeza asustado, ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¡lo mato si intenta…!

- No lo hará…- dijo Tenten.

- ¿Qué?

- Conozco a Lee… no lo hará

Lee tomo a Hinata de los hombros, no sabia si debía besarla o no… por un lado.. Naruto es su amigo y a un amigo, sin importar que tan malo sea con uno, no se le traiciona… pero por otro… puede que esta sea la forma en la que Hinata trata de curarse de toda esa experiencia, al igual que podía ser la de él.

- Hinata chan… ¿Segura?

- Ss…- Hinata deseaba decir que si, sabia que Naruto la estaba mirando, pero no podía, simplemente no podía- …yooo

- Hinata… respondeme esto… ¿me estas usando para ponerte igual a Naruto?

- …- Hinata derrama un par de lagrimas- … ese era el plan, pero no puedo… yo no soy como…

- No lo digas, te entiendo- Lee abraza a Hinata.

Naruto se jalo el pelo y empezó a lanzar puños al aire.

- ¡la esta abrazando Tenten… la esta abrazando!

- Hay Naruto… que estúpido eres…- dijo Tenten.

Lee solto a Hinata y la invito a sentarse…

- Si aun lo amas, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- Porque… lo que el hiso me lastimo y mucho… no puedo perdonarlo así como así

- Hinata…- Lee mira el suelo- … ojala ella hubiera sido como tu

- Anda Lee, no creo que ella…

Sin embargo Hinata se quedo callada al ver que Lee se habia puesto de pie. El cejotas miraba a una esquina, Sakura caminaba por ahí de la mano de otra persona, que bien parecía tratarse de Sai.

- Sakura chan…- Lee la miro impactado- … (ella… tan rápido… tan rápido se olvido de mi)

Hinata tomo la mano de Lee, tratando de darle fuerza. Sakura noto que Lee la miraba y tomo a Sai de la cintura y lo beso. Lee sintió como su corazón se partió en pedazos, solto la mano de Hinata bruscamente, pues si la sujetaba en ese instante, lo mas probable es que se la hubiera roto.

- Lee… por favor no llores por ella…

- Pero…(yo te amo… maldita sea, aun te amo)

Lee dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo. Tenten miro con odio a Sakura una ultima vez, cerro sus puños con fuerza y fue tras Lee. Naruto por su parte, miro a Sai, el hombre tenia un peinado distinto un peinado que…

- … lo hace parecerse mas a Sasuke de lo que ya era

* * *

Tenten corrió tras Lee el cual seguía mirando el suelo y ocultando su mirada en las sombras de su rostro.

- ¿Lee?

- Tenten… ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Lee tratando de no mirarla.

- Pues… lo vi todo…

- ¿y?

- Mira… deja de llorar, no me gusta verte llorar- los ojos de Tenten se empallan.

- …- Lee levanta la mirada- … a mi tampoco me gusta que llores

Se miraron el uno al otro por un rato. Lee la miro de cerca, ella lo miro a el...

- Tenten…

- …Lee

Tenten se acerco a Lee y acerco su rostro al de él. Lee se acerco a ella y…

- … (por fin… por fin)

- ¡gracias!

Lee la abrazo con mucha fuerza y la levanto sobre sus hombres moviéndola de izquierda a derecha como si la estuviera meciendo en una cuna.

- … no… puedo… respirar…

- ¡gracias Tenten, siempre puedo contar contigo para alegrarme el dia, eres una gran amiga!

- Si…amiga…- dijo Tenten suspirando.

* * *

Naruto suspiro, tenia a Hinata delante de el… la miro de cerca… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?... supongo que es porque la carne es débil, eso o simplemente no tuvo los suficientes para alejarse de esa situación.

- Hinata…

- … Naruto por favor, vete…

- No quiero irme otra vez… se que tu no quieres que me vaya…

- ¿Por qué Naruto?... ¿Por qué?

- …

- ¿Qué te dio ella que yo no?

Naruto miro a su derecha, de veras... no podía responder esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

- … no se Naruto… no se…

Hinata se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda al Uzumaki.

- Lo que si se, es que no te perdonare pronto…

Naruto miro el suelo y Hinata se fue caminando dejándolo solo y mirando el suelo mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

* * *

En otro lugar…

- Esto no puede ser…- dijo Sakura-… no puede ser verdad…

Sakura estaba en su casa, tenia algo en sus manos y miraba asustada a su alrededor.

- ¿pero como?

Y se cerró el telón para Sakura Haruno y para los demás…

Esta historia continuara… ujujui… el drama… OOOO…


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente…

Lee se despertó y se rasco los ojos, tenia muchas malagañas producto de una noche de pésimo sueño y es que dormir en una cama con un colchón viejo lleno de resortes salidos y una almohada como piedra, es cosa seria.

- Mmm

Se rasca detrás de la cabeza y mira por la ventana, el dia esta soleado y todavía no le imponen ninguna misión, de hecho no le han impuesto ninguna desde hace semanas y eso lo aburre y mucho.

Se escucha el toc toc de la puerta.

- ¿Quién será?

Lee se aproxima a la puerta y la abre. Una chica de largo cabello negro, gafas redondas y de curvas muy amplias estaba delante de la puerta. La chica sonrió de manera coqueta y le mostro una carta a Lee.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una solicitud rechazada del cuerpo ANBU

El mundo de Lee volvió a romperse en pedazos, el cuerpo ANBU era su máxima meta por ahora, deseaba entrar y demostrar que un ninja sin jutsus podía ser un ANBU también, pero todo parecía indicar que lo hicieron bajarse de la nube antes de tiempo.

- Pobrecito

Karin acaricia el brazo de Lee.

- Tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Karin pone su brazo alrededor del maltrecho cuello de Lee y le da un beso en la mejilla. Lee no estaba haciendo nada mas que imaginarse la burlas de Sai, el tipo que entro de primero en los ANBU y que por si fuera poco le robo a su mujer… la vida si que apesta, carajo.

- Heeeey… ¿Qué tal si salgo contigo para hacerte sentir mejor?- dijo ella con brillo en sus ojos.

- …- Lee se puso rojo- … pues yooo

- Anda- la mano de Karin va hacia el Sur de Lee- … sera agradable

- Pu… pues… eee… yooo

- Es una cita entonces

Karin se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, mira a Lee y le cierra el ojo derecho. Por fuera del departamento:

- Vamos Ten Ten, solo pregúntaselo y ya… Lee no te va a negar nada

Ten Ten nota como Karin sale de la casa de Lee con una sonrisa en su rostro y de inmediato va con un enfurecido ceño a la casa del cejon. Ahí estaba el, un poco confuso y mirando la carta.

- ¡Lee!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Lee cayo de espaldas y miro por encima de su cabeza a Ten Ten, la cual estaba mirándolo de manera bastante poco segura.

- ¿Qué hacia Karin aquí?

- Entregarme esto…- le muestra la carta.

- …- Ten Ten suspira- … ya veo… lo siento

- ¡Sakura chan me lo quito todo y ahora esto!

Lee se va llorar a su esquina. Ten Ten se acerca y pone su mano en su hombro derecho.

- O vamos… ya… mmm… cálmate

- ¡Ten Ten!- Lee se pone de pie y la abraza muy fuerte- … ¡mi vida apesta!

La chica se sonroja un poco y le devuelve el abrazo, sujeta la carta con una mano libre y la lee más de cerca:

"_Estimado Sr. Rock Lee…_

_Lamentamos informarle que debido a su incapacidad para ejecutar jutsus (los cuales son vitales para las misiones ANBU) usted no podrá formar parte de la organización, aun que tomamos muy en cuenta sus excelentes credenciales (sobre todo al ser nombrado por el capitán Neji como el hombre mas confiable de la aldea) y le proponemos ser parte del cuerpo jonin de elite, bajo el mando del capitán Ebisu._

_Esperaremos su respuesta."_

¿Ebisu?... el mismo cabron que disfruta de espiar chicas mientras van al baño, ese era el capitán de los "Jonin" de Elite, motivo por el que Lee no podía esperar nada fuera de este mundo si llegaba a unirse.

- ¿y que haras?- le pregunto Ten Ten.

- supongo que seguiré entrenando a niños

- Lee

Ten Ten acerco su rostro al de Lee, sabia como hacerlo sentir mejor, como hacerlo olvidar todo lo malo… solo debía hacerlo y ya… seria un poco arriesgado, pero si quería que este despistado la notara, iba a necesitar hacerlo.

- … (vamos, solo hazlo Ten Ten)

Acerco sus labios y…

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo una cita con Karin esta noche…- Lee suspira- ... te veo luego Ten Ten

Lee se puso de pie y salió del departamento, dejando a Ten Ten con la trompita echa y los ojos entre cerrados.

- … (esto… es… una broma)

Ten Ten levanto su puño y con un poderoso grito se escucho:

- ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo, idiota?!

- ¿a quien?

Ten Ten se echo para atrás y miro a Lee que había entrado otra vez en el departamento.

- Me olvide de mi billetera, tengo que recoger la ropa de la tintorería… ¿a quien le gritabas?

- Aaa…a nadie…

Bueno, en tal caso, me largo, adiós, chaito

Lee volvio a alejarse caminando, Ten Ten no entendía como era posible que siendo una mujer, echa y derecha, aun le tuviera miedo a esa cara de payaso.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por media calle con una cara de idiota arrepentido, un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón y traia puesto un traje negro. Repasaba las líneas con las cuales se disculparía de su ex prometida.

- Hinata, yo te amo y quiero decirte que… NO… mira, Sakura me hiso un trabajito, pero los tuyos son mejores…NO… tu tienes mas senos que ella… NO… rayos… ¿Por qué me transforme en una versión joven y rubia del Ero sanin?

Se detuvo delante de la casa de Hinata y tomo aliento… respiro… 5…4…3…2…1

- ¡Hinata mi amor, te vengo a decir que…!

Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe y miro dentro para poder pedirle perdón a su Hinata… pero lo que encontró… lo que encontró fue… algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Hinata?!

- ¡¿Naruto kun no es lo que piensas?!

- ¡largate!

Kiba estaba trantando de besar a Hinata y lo peor era que estaba sin camisa y con su rostro bien rojo. Hinata por su parte se veía algo asustada y muy apenada por todo esto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

- ¡ella ya no te pela, asi que vete cabron!

- ¡Ya te dije que te fueras Kiba!- grito Hinata.

- Esta bien, me ire porque HINATA me lo pide…- Kiba se pone su camisa, mira a Naruto de manera burlesca y se va.

- ¡¿Realmente ibas a…?!

- ¡claro que no, Naruto!- Hinata se quita un poco de pelo del rostro.

Naruto miro a Hinata y ella a el, la confianza entre los 2 se estaba perdiendo y eso era obvio.

- Y aun si no iba a hacerlo…- Hinata mira a Naruto a los ojos- … ¿Por qué te importa?

- Porque…

- … ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo…

- ¿Por qué me amas?... – Hinata sintió un clavo en el corazón- … ¡pruebalo!

Con eso, la ojo blanco saco al rubio de su departamento. Naruto miro a esa puerta otra vez, la estaba perdiendo y si no hacia algo rápido, la iba a perder para siempre, no permitiría que Kiba o nadie se la quitara, nunca.

- ¡Kiba, vete al demonio, tu no te quedaras con Hinata!

La puerta se abre, una mano toma la caja de chocolate y se vuelve a cerrar.

- Gracias por los chocolates- se escucho la voz de Hinata y se cerro otra vez.

Mujeres... son tan malas e incluso peores que los hombres, solo que ellas saben cubrir sus maldades mejor.

* * *

Lee ya estaba con su traje elegante y estaba sentado en medio de un restaurante en una mesa, esperando a que su cita llegara. En otra mesa, su acosadora estaba ocultando su rostro detrás del menú mientras dejaba que un camarero dejara un vaso con agua en su mesa.

- ¡ya llegue, Lee!

El cejotas levanto su mirada y se puso de pie. Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lee le acerco su silla para que ella se sentara.

- Eres todo un caballero, ¿no Lee?

- Jaja

Ten Ten empezó a asesinar a Karin en su mente… ¿Qué tenia esta perra con Lee?... ¿no que Suigetsu era su novio?... ¡¿No que ya no estaba disponible?!... ¡¿Qué carajos tenia metido entre nalga y nalga?!... ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan enojada?!

- ¿Qué desea ordenar?

- ¡largo de aquí o meteré tu rostro en tu trasero!

- ¡AAAA!

El mesero salió corriendo, dejando a Ten Ten mirando con una gran vena a Lee y a su cita Karin, la cual no perdía el tiempo y ya estaba mirando de manera bastante seductora al cejotas.

- ¿y que te gusta hacer?- pregunto Lee.

- A mi… jijiji… salir con chicos sexy como tu

- … (¿sexy?...)

Lee recordó el día de su luna de miel, cuando estaba en el cuarto a oscuras con Sakura, el le pregunto si todo lo que hacia le parecía sexy a Sakura, pero no recibió respuesta al notar que ella solo decía el nombre de Sasuke en voz baja… vaya, que su matrimonio ya se habia ido a la mierda desde el principio.

- Esa Karin… GRRR- Ten Ten rompe con sus manos el menú.

Karin estiro su pierna y empezó a jugar con su pie, acariciando la entre pierna de Lee. El cual sintió ganas de saltar al sentir eso toqueteándolo todo.

- Jejeje- Karin le sonríe.

- … (no tengo nada en contra de esto…pero… )- Lee se pone a sudar.

- ¿ya van a ordenar?- dijo el mesero con una voz muy familiar.

- Yo quiero una botella de vino tinto…jijiji- dijo Karin.

- Y yo…yoooo…yo… eee…

- Le dire lo que quiere… ¡Usted grandísimo pedazo de mierda, quiere que le rompa la carota!

- ¡¿Qué?!

De repente una espada parte la mesa en 2 y Lee asustadísimo levanta la mirada y nota que un hombre de pelo azul y mirada de sicopata lo estaba mirando amenazadoramente mientras sostenía una espada gigantesca con su mano derecha.

- ¡Haber cabron, yo si te pongo en tu lugar!

- …- Lee miro asustadizo la situación.

- Hay Suigetsu, ya parale…- Karin suspira- … no es para tanto

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!... si te veo, poniéndome cuerno con este idiota

- ¡oye!

- Para empezar, tu y yo rompimos hace dias… y yo… continue sin ti, asi que ya superalo- Karin se arrecuesta en el pecho de Lee- … verdad bombom

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Lee.

Suigetsu lanzo su espada y Lee tuvo que sujetar a Karin en sus brazos y sacarla de ese lugar, mientras peligrosamente evadía los ataques de Suigetsu. Ten Ten se puso de pie y saco su Bo (es el baston que usa ella). Con su baculo pudo detener un golpe de Sugetsu, aun que quedo vibrando un poco por el impacto que tuvieron al chocar armas.

- ¿Tu?- dijo Suigetsu.

- ¿Ten Ten?- dijo Lee.

- ¡dejalo en paz!

- Jaja… ¡tu dejalo en paz!

Suigetsu le arremete un puñetazo a Ten Ten en el rostro… y hasta ahí… hay mamita, para que hiciste eso.

- … (le… le pego… le pego a una mujer)- Lee dejo a Karin en el suelo y cerro sus puños.

- ¿pelearas en serio?

No hubo respuesta, Lee se lanzo sobre Suigetsu y de un solo empujon lo lanzo al suelo. Suigetsu se puso de pie y le lanzo un espadazo, pero Lee detuvo su espada con sus palmas, sujetando la hoja con ambas manos. Doblo la hoja de la espada hasta romperla y despus le lanzo un codazo en el estomago que lo obligo a caer de rodillas y a escupir mucho.

- ¿fue por eso que Karin ya no siguió contigo?

- …

- ¡¿responde?!

- Si fue por eso…- Karin se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor- … yo no estoy para aguantarle nada a nadie, mucho menos a él

- Ya te dije que lo sentía…

- … mientes…- la chica de las gafas mira a Lee- … gracias por todo, cuídate chica panda

Karin dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, dejando a Suigetsu en el suelo y con una gran mirada de confusión en su rostro. Lee se puso de pie y ayudo a Ten Ten a ponerse de pie. Este tipo no tiene nada de suerte con las mujeres, nada de nada.

* * *

Una vez en casa…

- Quédate quieta…

- … tranquilo, ese Suigetus es muy débil, no pega tan duro como Ino

Ten Ten tenia una lagrimita en el ojo derecho, mientras Lee ponía un poco de yodo en su herida. Esa herida en la mejilla derecha lo hacia sentirse enfadado, hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer enfadar a Lee, pero hay pocas que lo ponen furioso de veras, la peor de ellas, es que golpeen a una mujer.

- Oye Ten Ten

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué me seguías?

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, me seguiste en esta ocasión y la ultima vez cuando estaba en mi cita con Hinata… ¿Por qué?

- Lee… yoooo

- ¿Por qué Ten Ten?

- Veras, es que no quería que… te lastimaran

- ¿de que?... ¿Qué sucede Ten Ten?

- …- Ten Ten miro el suelo- … ¡o al diablo, voy a hacer lo que debí haber echo en un principio!

- ¿Qué cosa?

Ten Ten sujeto a Lee del cuello y con fuerza lo acerco hacia ella, estaban rostro con rostro. Ella lo miro fijamente y pego sus labios a los de él. Lee quedo impactado… ¿Por qué lo hacia?... ¿Por qué lo besaba con tanta pasión?

- … (así que esto se siente un beso de amor)…- Ten Ten sonríe para sus adentros- … (se siente bien)

Por fin se separan. Lee no sabe que decir, no entiende que acaba de suceder, solo sabe que sucedió. Ten Ten lo abraza con mucha fuerza, la fuerza que te da el estar con un ser querido.

- Lee… te amo, te amo desde que era una niña y no puedo dejar de sentirlo

- …

Lee quería devolverle ese abrazo, pero no podía… algo no se lo permitía.

- Disculpen...

- … ¿Qué?

Ten Ten levanto su mirada y noto que en la entrada se encontraba una kunoichi y no cualquier Kunoichi...

- ¿Sakura chan?- dijo Lee mirándola a los ojos.

- Lee… tengo algo importante que decirte

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo el cejotas

- Estoy embarazada y es tuyo

Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… Ten Ten sintió que el mundo le cai encima… y ahora sabemos que las cosas se pusieron feas… muy, pero muy feas.

* * *

NOOO…

Me siento mal por hacerle eso a Suigetsu (me gusta el SuiKar)

Y si ya se, un capitulo oscuro y serio, se que no tengo mucha experiencia en ellos pero, hey, es un intento nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ojo… este fic NO es anti Sakura… solo la escogi a ella para hacer el papel de mala porque era la que mas me llegaba, al ser la chica que a Lee le gusta.

* * *

Lee miraba a Sakura con su boca abierta, esta "revelación" lo había conmocionado y es que claro, si un dia descubres que tu novia, esposa o lo que sea, se esta tirando a todos tus amigos… y que despues te salga con esto, no pos, mas bien se pegarían un tiro.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Ejem…- Sakura se pone roja- … pues

**Flashback a hace 5 minutos:**

Sakura toca una puerta, revisa una hoja de papel y la puerta se abre, sale una señora y ella la mira.

- ¿si?

- Disculpe… ejem… creo que su esposo me embarazo, ¿me permite tomarle una muestra?

- ¡HAROLD!

La mujer le cierra la puerta en la cara. Sakura tacha el nombre de la lista.

- Nop, no era ese…

Va a la casa del vecino y toca la puerta…

- Disculpe, creo que su esposo me embarazo, ¿me permite tomarle una muestra?

**Fin del flashback.**

Ten Ten miro el suelo, esto no podía estar pasando, el chico de sus sueños normales y sexosos, estaba siendo raptado otra vez por esa pelirrosa… no, no podía permitirlo.

- ¡¿Cómo sabemos si no mientes?!

- …- Sakura miro de mala gana a Ten Ten- … yo no bromearía con algo como esto

- Eso es cierto… - dijo Lee aun impactado por la noticia.

- … ¡Lee, no puedes creer nada de lo que esta… esta ha dicho!- Ten Ten sujeta a Lee de los hombros- … ¡te mintió desde el principio!

- Es cierto…- Sakura mira el suelo- … te menti y comprendo si no quieres volver a verme…- lagrimas salen de sus ojos- … pero por favor, he cambiado, no estoy dispuesta a lastimarte otra vez… ayudame a criarlo, por favor

Lee estaba confundido… ¿realmente habia cambiado?... ¿eran sus lagrimas reales?... ¿Qué si el niño sale negro?

- Lee… recapacita, no puedes confiar en ella

- No, no puedes…- repitió Sakura- … pero te pido que lo intentes

Lee guardo silencio… Ten Ten miraba con furia a Sakura… Sakura solo mantenía su mirada apenada en el suelo.

- Tengo que pensarlo… por ahora, las 2 salgan por favor

Ten Ten asintió y salió caminando, antes miro de mala gana a Sakura. La pelirrosa miro a Lee y trato de esconder sus ojos, le apenaba y avergonzaba toda esta situación, despues de haberlo tratado mal, volvia para pedirle que lo olvidase todo como si nada.

- Esperare tu respuesta, Lee

La pelirrosa salió caminando y miro el pasillo. Ten Ten la fulmino con su mirada y en cuanto la puerta se cerro.

- ¿Qué tienes entre manos?

- ¿Qué?

Ten Ten enfrento a Sakura mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

- Nada

- Mentira, ¿Qué paso con Sai?... ¿Qué estas tramando?

- Nada, lo juro

- Pues tu juramento no ha de valer mucho… - le da la espalda- … no confió en ti y no dejare que lastimes a Lee

Con esas ultimas palabras, Ten Ten se fue caminando, dejándole claro a Sakura que ella no se dara por vencida.

* * *

En otro lugar:

Suigetsu estaba sentado en una silla, rodeado de un gran grupo de personas que miraba a todos lados, menos entre si. Un hombre camino al centro del grupo y dijo:

- Bienvenidos a la terapia para el manejo de la ira… mi nombre es Iruka y empezemos a hablar…

- Yo soy Juugo…- Juugo mira a Suigetsu- … ¿Qué cuentas Sui?

- Nada

- ¡que bien, porque entonces tu vida no vale nada que recordar y podre beberme tu sangre!...- Juugo se golpea el rostro- … soy una amenaza, por favor, enciérrenme y no me dejen salir

- Claro… el próximo

- Yo soy Zetsu y tengo problemas para controlar mi enojo… _¡claro que no los tienes, es solo que eres un maricon!_

- …(Vaya bola de fenómenos)- pensó Suigetsu.

- ¿y tu?

Iruka apunta con su dedo a Suigetsu.

- Soy Suigetsu

- ¡hola Suigetsu!- dijeron todos.

El espadachín se llevo las manos a la frente y empezó a contar hasta 10.

- Bien… recapacitemos el por que estan aquí

- Yo… pues… un tipo se puso a hablar por celular en medio de una película…- el rostro de Juugo cambia de apariencia- … ¡así que le hice un favor a todos y me deshice de ese maldito celular!

* * *

**Flashback**

En una sala de cine, Juugo comía palomitas y bebía de su refresco. La película que veía estaba muy interesante y llena de acción. Claro, sin duda alguna, una noche magnifica… hasta que.

Se escucha el tema de la Gasolina.

"A ella le guta la gasolina, dame mas gasolina"

- ¿alo?... ¿si?... ¡¿Qué mi mopri?!

Juugo frunció el seño y se acerco al hombre que hablba.

- No, no aquí viendo esta peli de "El gran jefe"… pos claro que no, O SEA, eso no es muy chido, bien maguey… anda mi pasita pupurrupi, que eso esta bien rayquaza

- … (¿Rayquaza?)- Juugo se aproxima- … disculpe…

- Perate que aquí un rarito bien grande me esta hablando… ¿Qué?

- ¿Podría dejar de hablar para que todos disfrutemos de la pelicula?

- Pues, mira, o sea, no se si me entendés, pero eso esta bien fresa… pos como mi brother me diría… no me jodas- se pone a hablar por teléfono- … si ya me hice cargo del mamon ese… ¡¿Cómo te iba diciendo?!

Juugo cerro sus ojos, una vena en su frente se levanto y su mirada cambio a una penetrante y peligrosa.

- ¡no digas que no te lo advertí, cabron!

- ¡¿Cómo molestas?!

Juugo agarro el celular, sujeto al tipo del cuello, lo puso de 4 patas, le quito el pantalón y…

- AAAAA

- ¡Ahí si va tu celular!...- Juugo sonríe- … ¿a ella le guta la gasolina?... ¡veamos si a ti te gusta!

De la nada Juugo saca un monton de Querosén (gasolina de aviones) y lo derramo sobre el tipo, después saco unos fósforos y…

- AAAAAA

- JAJAJA… parece que también te guta la gasolina

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Suigetsu miraba asustado a Juugo, como ese tipo no mentia al decir que era peligroso.

- ¡¿Juugo?!- se pregunto Suigetsu al notar lo cambiado que estaba Juugo.

- Aja…- Iruka apunta algo en sus notas- … sigamos

- Pues yo una vez le hice algo bien feo a alguien pero se lo merecía…- dijo Zetsu- … _¡mas que merecérselo, ese cabron estaba descuartizando a una preciosidad!_

* * *

**Flashback:**

Un hombre estaba en medio del campo, habia mucho viento, el hermoso sol en el horizonte nos acariciaba con su delicado toque. El hombre se sento y sujeto una pequeña flor, recordando a su amada.

- Me quiere… no me quiere… me quiere- decía mientras arrancaba los pétalos.

- ¡Noooooo!

De repente Zetsu salió de la nada y le corto la mano con un gran machete. El chorro de sangre que salió disparado de su muñon fue tanta que empapo de rojo el pasto.

- ¡querida, ¡¿estas bien?!- grito Zetsu- … ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!... _¡¿haber si te gusta que te arranquemos los brazos a ti?!_

Y con el mismo machete, Suigetsu descuartizo a ese pobre hombre sin piedad.

**Fin del Flashback:**

* * *

Suigetsu se imagino que lo que había ehco no era nada comparado con todo eso… ¡estaba rodeado de lunáticos!

- Bien… ¿y tu Suigetsu?

- Pues… yooo… golpee a mi… ex novia

- ¡maldito enfermo!- grito Juugo.

- ¿No sabes que ella te quiere?... _¡Te arrancare los testículos, para que otro haga buen uso de ellos!_

Suigetsu se asusto todo, pidió la ayuda de Iruka, el era el encargado de cuidar que no hicieran nada estúpido, el profesional que los analizaba, pero…

- ¡¿Iruka, no me vas a ayudar?!

- …- Iruka se quita sus anteojos y…- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

- ¡eres un sicólogo, para eso estas, para ayudarme!

- ¡¿Sicologo?!... ¡soy un ninja, yo no hago ningún maldito análisis mental, todos ustedes están igual de locos para mi! – Iruka sujeta a Suigetsu del cuello- ¡eres un desgraciado y te matare, bastardo!

Y todos empezaron a golpear a Suigetsu… pobrecito, pero se lo merece.

* * *

Hinata estaba en su casa, mirando el cielo nocturno. Su ventana estaba limpia y podía verse la hermosa luna desde lejos. Ella lo habia pensado bien, tal vez Naruto si lo sentía… tal vez si estaba arrepentido.

- Mmm… Naruto Kun…

De repente se escucha un sonido como de trompetas y…

- ¡¿De que manera te olvido?!

Naruto salió con un monton de mariachis que cantaban a todo pulmon. Hinata miro confundida a Naruto. El sonrio, se inclino ante Hinata y grito…

- ¡Te amo mucho y…!

BANG

Otra banda de mariachis salieron de la nada y una roca impacto la nuca de Naruto.

- ¡La Bikima…!

Kiba sonreia con aun mas astucia, su banda era el doble del tamaño de la de Naruto y el solo sonreia y sonreia.

- ¡Hinata, yo si te amo y ya veras que…!

BONG

Una piedra golpeo a Kiba (el cual hiso un sonido como de perro llorando) y el miro con furia a Naruto.

- …- Naruto miro desafiante a Kiba.

- ¡suficiente!- Kiba levanto su mano- … ¡matenlo!

- ¡vamos por ellos!- grito Naruto.

De repente, los mariachis sacaron metralletas de sus estuches de guitarra y pistolas magnum (tan letales como para casar elefantes) de sus estuches de trompeta.

- ¡Ha darle!

Y empezó la balacera… y Hinata suspiraba…

- ¿Por qué mis pretendientes son tan estúpidos?- se pregunto la Hyuuga en voz baja.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee miraba los videos de su boda con Sakura, ella se veía divina en ese traje blanco que llevaba puesto, su sonrisa, su dulce expresión en su rostro, esos bellos ojos color jade… toda la maldita farsa de su parte.

- ¿para que me dijo que si, si iba a hacerme daño después?

Alguien toco la puerta, Lee se puso de pie y rogo porque no fuera Sakura o Tenten… no quería escuchar a alguien decirle un montón de estúpidas escusas y por otro lado, no deseaba enfrentar la molesta e incomoda situación que era estar en el mismo cuarto con Tenten.

- ¡Cejotas, abre!

Lee suspiro de alivio, era Naruto…

- Ya voy

Lee se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Naruto sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de Lee, el cual lo invito a pasar.

- ¿a que vienes Naruto?

- Pues… - Naruto suspira- … vengo a pedirte consejo

- ¿consejo?

- Si, es que… bueno… - Naruto se rasca detrás de la cabeza-… ojo no te vayas a sentir mal por esto, pero… ¿Qué tendría que hacer Sakura para que la perdones?

Lee se mantuvo en silencio, esa pregunto lo desequilibro un poco. Naruto miro a Lee, sabia que habia metido la pata, pero debía preguntarlo, si Lee podía responderlo, Hinata tal vez lo perdonaría a el.

- No lo se…- respondió Lee- … antes creía conocerla, pero ahora…

- Mira, disculpa si te hace sentir mal es solo que…

- … pero ahora siento que jamás la conocí de verdad, digo un día encuentras a una persona, te enamoras, crees que ella también se enamora de ti… y al poco tiempo llega un imbécil y con solo quitarse la ropa te la quita, te la quita para siempre…- Lee trago un poco de amargura- … es injusto, de veras que la amas, pero esa persona simplemente como que lo decide ignorar cobardemente y se pasa todos tus sentimientos por el…

- … ya, ya, ya agarre el punto- dijo Naruto sintiendo algo de pena.

- Si, te hace enojar y mucho, sientes ganas de llorar y de lanzar puñetazos al mismo tiempo, el dolor te motivo a hacer algo malo…- Lee suspira- … Sakura me motiva a hacer cosas malas

- ¿que tipo de cosas?

- No lo se…- Lee mira a su alrededor- … cosas violentas… ¿Por qué preguntas?

Naruto trago saliva, si le decía que era para que Hinata lo perdonara, lo más probable es que lo agarraría a golpes ahí mismo y hacer enojar a alguien especializado en volar mecos no es buena idea.

- Eee, mejor me voy, adiós…

Naruto se fue del lugar con una risita nerviosa en su cara. Lee mira a Naruto alejarse y miro el video nuevamente, lo retrocedió y miro una escena mas de cerca.

- ¿Sakura?

Lee miro como Sakura en una esquina salía con su vestido de novia un poco corrido y ella se limpiaba algo del labio, del mismo cuarto salió Itachi Uchiha cerrando su cremallera. Lee puso cara de incrédulo y se dio cuenta que Sakura se los puso desde antes, durante y después del matrimonio.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Lee se puso de pie, camino hacia la salida y corrió fuera del departamento. Iba a averiguar porque demonios Sakura le puso los cuernos con todos, aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

* * *

Hinata camino a casa de una antigua amiga, una que de seguro podría responderle esta duda de una buena vez. Llego, toco la puerta y espero un poco… volvio a tocar la puerta… pero nada. Ya harta de esperar, tomo aire y grito:

- ¡Ino!

De repente la puerta se abrió y salió Ino con un poco de crema batida en una esquina de su labio. La rubia le sonrio y le dijo…

- Hola, ¿Qué deseas?

- Pues, venia a pedirte consejo por lo de…

- … ay Hinata… Hinata, Hinata…- Ino sonríe- … anda debiste pedírmelo antes

- Es que… pues… tu y Sai solian ser una pareja muy unida y desde lo de Sakura tu y el no se…mmm…pues… vuelto a ver

- Mira, yo ya me olvide de Sai y si yo fuera tu, haría lo mismo con Naruto y me concentraría en Kiba…- sonríe sonrojada- … a veces los pretendientes son una "cajita" de sorpresas

Hinata miro el suelo… tal vez, si debía darle una oportunidad a Kiba, después de todo, el si la ha ayudado, la ha querido y cuidado en los momentos difíciles, a diferencia de Naruto, el no le haría lo mismo.

- Tienes razón, gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.

- De nada

Las 2 se despidieron de beso. Ino entra en su casa, se quito la bata verde que traia puesta, entro en su cuarto y encendio la luz.

- ¿en que estábamos?

En la cama estaba Choji amarrado y con ropa de cuero puesta, habia crema batida por todo su pobre cuerpesote. El Akimichi estaba llorando como fuente mientras observaba como Ino sacaba un látigo de una de sus repizas.

- ¡muéstrame esa habilidad para agrandar cualquier parte del cuerpo, gordo de mierda!

- … (¡¿en que demonios me metí?!)- pensó Choji con una gran gota en su nuca.

Y el pobre Choji quedo ahí… si, es que no quiero que esto termine hentai.

* * *

Lee llego a la gran mansión Uchiha, estaba abandonada como siempre. Camino unos pasos en su entrada, cuando fue recibido por un kunai, el cual el pudo sujetar con 2 dedos de su mano.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- Ya bajate de tu rama pájaro…- dijo Lee-… se que eres tu Itachi

Un ninja con gran abrigo negro bajo de las ramas de un gran árbol.

- ¿Rock Lee?...

- …Itachi

Los 2 se miraron uno al otro sin decirse nada…

- Se que durante mi boda se lo hiciste a Sakura

- …- Itachi guardo silencio- … si perdona

- No hay nada que perdonar, tan solo quiero que me digas…- Lee mira el suelo- …¿Por qué?

Itachi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Esta bien…

**Flashback:**

Sakura estaba cambiándose, tenia puesto su vestido de novia blanco y se ponía unos arcillos en ese preciso instante.

- ¿se puede?

Sakura sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Itachi el cual le sonreia alegremente.

- ¡no deberías ver a la novia, eso solo trae mala suerte!- dijo Sakura dándole un reproche.

- Ya, ya…- Itachi sonríe un poco-… ¿y bien?

- ¿y bien que?

- ¿estas lista para dar el salto?

- Claro, Lee kun es todo un amor, si me caso será con el

- Si, pero… ¿lo amas de verdad o es solo cariño?

Sakura se quedo callada. Itachi se mantenía mirándola con seriedad.

- Yo…

- ¿si?

- Pues el si me ama a mi, me quier mucho y lo ha demostrado una y otra vez…

- … ¿igual que Sasuke te amaba a ti?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y miro a Itachi con una mirada de frialdad. El Uchiha mayor solo se detuvo a mirarla con tranquilidad, sabia que la estaba haciendo dudar.

- Anda responde

- No, el me ama mas… el no me… no me hace sentir como basura y…

- ¿Cómo basura?

Itachi se le acerca y la mira mas de cerca, de tal forma que sus rostros estan a solo 5 centimetros uno del otro.

- Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa, porque respiras tan lento y porque te pusiste roja

- ¿Qué?

- Se que aun lo amas Sakura…- Itachi se separa de Sakura- … y también se que ese cejon nunca te va a dar lo que el te dio

Sakura sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y como su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada. Itachi le dio la espalda y antes de irse le dijo:

- No importa que tanto busques, jamas encontraras a alguien igual a él

"Jamas encontraras a alguien igual a él"… esas fueron las palabras que retumbaron en la mente de Sakura, esas eran las palabras que iniciaron una extraña chispa de lujuria en su interior… probablemente, porque Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke y eso la acercaba un poco mas a él… la verdad no tengo idea.

- Itachi

- ¿mmm?

Sakura se abalanzo sobre el Uchiha mayor y lo beso con una pasión tremenda.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- ¡te necesito, necesito saber…!- Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y beso aun mas a Itachi- … (… necesito saber si lo que dices es verdad)

**Fin del Flashback:**

Lee miraba a Itachi con sus puños cerrados, vaya mujer con la que tuvo que casarse, vaya vida la suya. Itachi miro el suelo un poco apenado.

- Ya veo…- Lee le dio la espalda a Itachi- … con que es por eso

- Lee, escuchame bien, no vayas a agarrarla contra Sasuke, el no tuvo la culpa

- no la tuvo y al mismo tiempo si la tuvo, gracias por la ayuda

Y sin decir mas el cejotas se alejo caminando, dejando atrás a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Suigetsu caminaba por el parque con un montón de vendas en todas partes de su cuerpo. Había escapado por un pelo de los golpes de esos tres lunáticos, pero a pesar de todo, su mente seguía enfocada en conseguir el perdón de Karin y eso precisamente era lo que iba a hacer.

- …

- Hola

Suigetsu levanto su mirada y miro al hombre que estaba a su lado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era…

- ¿Sasuke?


	7. Chapter 7

Suigetsu miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía en muchos meses, la ultima vez que lo vio fue el día que Sakura se caso con Lee, después de eso simplemente desapareció del radar, como si no quisiera que lo encontraran.

- ¿Sasuke?- dijo Suigetsu.

- Hola, viejo amigo

Suigetsu se sentó a su lado y lo miro al rostro, sin despegarse de él. Sasuke sonrió y miro a Suigetsu.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Pues… después de la boda de Sakura me di cuenta que jamás volvería a amar a nadie y no creas…- Sasuke sonríe presumidamente- … soy tan sexy que las chicas me arrojaban sus pantaletas al instante

- Si claro- dijo Suigetsu con una gota bajándole de la nuca.

- El punto es que por mas que viajaba, ninguna otra mujer me haría sentir tan completo como lo hiso Sakura…- Sasuke pone ojitos de cachorrito- … recuerdo cuando veíamos películas en mi casa, eso la ponía feliz y contenta y cachonda…- Sasuke se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos- … buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos

Sasuke miro preocupado a Suigetsu y lo sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Sakura es la chica mas facil de toda Konoha y te enamoras de ella!

- ¿fácil?... digo, si ella es más activa que la mayoría, pero tampoco es para que…

- Se mando a toda la aldea, menos a Tenten...- Suiguetsu levanta sus manos- … ni Karin ni yo somos de la Aldea, así que no nos mires así

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sakura se había tirado a toda la maldita aldea… ¿como?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuándo?

- Creo que lo hiso cuando Lee trabajaba, porque deseaba encontrar el amor que tu le dabas y Lee no podía y si te explico como… ahí ya es terreno pornográfico y ni de broma dejare que me tachen de pervertido

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Leí los capítulos anteriores- respondió Suiguetsu.

El Uchiha se puso de pie al instante, aun tenia chance con Sakura y si lograba convencerla de que regresara con él, ya no nadie mas saldría lastimado y el por fin "estaría feliz".

- ¡voy por ti Sakura Haruno!

- Me gustaba más tu lado emo- dijo Suigetsu.

* * *

En un pequeño apartamento en medio de Konoha, un pobre diablo miraba por la ventana mientras comia un balde enorme de helados y lloraba como magdalena en sepultura.

- ¡¿Por qué me tienen que poner en esta situación?!...- grito Lee con la cuchara aun en su boca- … ¡no es justo!

Lee tenia que tomar la decisión mas importante del mundo, debía escoger sabiamente, ya que una opción podía traerle mucha alegría y la otra… pues lo mandaria al diablo.

- Vamos Lee, no es tan difícil…- dijo el cejotaz- … puedes hacerlo

- Delante de él, se encontraban… dos baldes de helado de vainilla y chocolate.

- ¡no es tan difícil!- grito con fuerza.

- ¿Qué no es tan difícil?

Lee miro hacia arriba y noto que ahí estaba Tenten, la cual lo miraba confundida. La kunoichi se sentó junto a él y metió el dedo en el balde de helados y lo chupo de una manera bastante seductora.

- Mmm- gimió ella.

- …- Lee se puso rojo y miro a otro lado- … ¿Cómo entraste en el apartamento?

- Pues…- acerca su rostro al de Lee-… solo tuve que…- acerca su boca a su oído- … forzarla con un kunai para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera

Lee sale volando con un chorro de sangre a presión y se estrella contra el techo, dejándolo clavado como si fuera un clavo. Tenten se rio un poco y lo bajo con una cadena. Lee cayo justo en el sofá, tenía sus ojos perdidos en el espacio y una baba le bajaba de la boca.

- Oye Lee

- ¿si?

Tente se acuesta sobre él. Lee tuvo que acomodarse un poco para evitar que la chica viera o sintiera como su compañero de toda la vida estaba despertándose alla abajo… pero para su desgracia, Tenten sabia a la perfeccion como "activar" la anatomía masculina.

- Sabes… hare lo que sea, con tal de que no te vayas con Sakura

- …- Lee trago saliva- … (¡vamos, amiguito, no me hagas esto!)

Tenten sujeto a Lee de los hombros y lo hiso quedarse acostado, sus ojos estaban semi cerrados y su aliento tan cálida golpeaba suavemente el rostro de Lee y sus senos estaban delicadamente recostados sobre su pecho… sip, ahora si lo tenia prendido.

- … (parece que esta dando resultado)- sonrió Tenten.

- … (PIENSA ALGO FEO, PIENSA ALGO FEO, PIENSA ALGO FEO)

- Te amo Lee, por favor, piénsalo dos veces antes de irte con Sakura

- …

Lee se mantuvo en silencio y recapacito las palabras de Tenten.

- Tenten… ella… tiene a mi hijo en su vientre

- …- Tenten miro sorprendida a Lee-… ¿Cómo sabes que es el tuyo?

- No tengo ni idea, es un presentimiento que me dice que debo estar ahí para ella o algo malo sucederá

- Lee, estas cayendo en el truco mas viejo del libro

- Tal vez, pero no me voy a arriesgar a perder la oportunidad de que un niño o niña me diga papá

Tenten guardo silencio, si Lee tenia idea tan fuertes, le seria difícil vencer a Sakura, ella conoce a la perfeccion la voluntad de hierro del cejon y sabia que cuando algo se le metia entre ceja y ceja, no lo dejaba. Ella se sento al lado del cejotas, el cual se sento y puso una almohada en su entrepierna.

Se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Lee se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, la abre y le sonríe a Neji que trae una carta consigo.

- Hola yo…- Neji se queda callado y le huele el cuello- … ¿perfume?...- sonríe tontamente.

- … - Lee se sonroja- … ¡No es lo que tu crees!

- Si claro, como digas… jeje… me alegra verte de vuelta en acción

- Cállate y dame tu mensaje- dijo Lee enfadado.

- Iremos a una mision de campo, al parecer estas en el mismo equipo que el equipo de Kiba y el de Naruto

- ¿Naruto?... ¿Sasuke no se habia ido?

- Pues, regreso y esta por ahí

- Le voy a patear el culo con todas las de la ley- dijo Lee sonriendo malvadamente.

Neji sonrio divertido ante lo que dijo Lee y se rasco la cabeza.

- … (bien, con Sasuke aquí, será mas fácil)- penso Tenten.

Tenten se quito la parte de arriba de su ropa y quedo con solo su sosten, se despeino los bollos de cabello para que luciera que había estado "ocupada" y tomo un chaleco de los que usaba Lee, se lo puso encima y camino hacia la puerta.

- Ha, hola Neji- dijo Tenten poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Lee.

- ¡¿Tenten?!...- dijo Neji impactado- … (¡que buena esta!)

Lee miro a Neji, después a Tenten y después miro el cielo.

- … (estoy segura que Neji regara la voz y me abre asegurado a Lee, no permitiré que Sakura lo vuelva a lastimar)

- … (¡Santa cachucha, esta buenísima!)- pensó Neji súper pervertido.

- … (¡¿Cuántos malditos triángulos amorosos tienes pensado meter, maldito enfermo?!)- grito Lee mirando el cielo.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba caminando directo a la torre de la Hokage, para recibir indicaciones, cuando en medio del camino, se topo con un lindo peluchito de Akamaru.

- La Hyuuga lo observo, de cerca, era muy tierno, no hay duda de ello, era tan parecido al real que daba miedo.

- Me alegra ver que te guste

Hinata levanto su mirada y miro asustada a Kiba, el muchacho se le acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro y la tomo de la cintura, acariciando su hermoso cuerpo.

- Yo te daré lo que Naruto no puede darte… te amo Hinata Hyuuga

Ella no opuso resistencia y dejo que Kiba la besara. Mientras detrás de una esquina, con un ramo de rosas un rubio los miraba con una furiosa mirada en su rostro.

- … (esto… aun… no se termina, Kiba)

* * *

En la torre del Hokage.

Tsunade leia una carta que tenia en sus manos y miro nuevamente a la persona que tenia delante de ella.

- ¿segura de esto Sakura?

- Segura…- dijo la pelirrosa- … hice sufrir demasiado a Lee con todo esto, pero en cuanto vea con el ultrasonido que nuestro hijo tiene un sistema de chakra normal, tal vez se alegre y me perdone

- Lo dudo, pero al menos estas tratando de demostrar un poco de arrepentimiento, bien por ti

- Gracias, pero aun falta por ver que piensa Lee de todo esto

La puerta se abrió y Sakura miro sorprendida quien habia entrado…

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Sakura?

* * *

chunchunchun... ooo... el drama...

gracias por leer, ahora las tipicas preguntas:

¿que hiso Sasuke para que Sakura lo dejara?

¿Tenten nunca trato de llegarle a Lee?

¿es Neji un pervertido de closet?

¿podra Naruto recuperar el afecto de Hinata o se vera obligado a ver como metio la pata por serle infiel?

AAA... el irrealismo es tan genial...


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade estaba delante de los equipos más interesantes de Konoha, el equipo 7, el equipo Gai y el equipo 8. Todos usaban uniformes ANBU (menos Lee) y se mantenían esperando las ordenes de la Hokage.

- Deberán ir a una parte alejada de la aldea de la lluvia y una vez ahí encontrarse con el contacto, acto seguido, deberán seguir sus órdenes y a partir de ese momento cambiaran a la jurisdicción de la lluvia

- ¡si señora!- respondieron todos.

- Ahora, pueden irse, será mejor que se preparen para el viaje

Todos abandonaron la oficina de Tsunade y caminaron hacia la aldea. Tenten sujeto el brazo de Lee con fuerza y le sonrió muy alegre, Lee se puso un poco incomodo pero no trato de zafarse, Neji por su parte se acerco a Tenten y le roso la mano, ella lo miro y el la miro con picardía.

- …- Tenten se aferro mas fuerte del brazo de Lee- … hola

- …- Neji solo la miro y se fue caminando- … (mwajajajaja, el plan ya dio inicio)

Kiba y Shino discutían en una esquina, Hinata paso al lado de ellos y saludo a Shino cordialmente, después miro Kiba y se sonrojo un poco. Kiba le saludo y ella como es de esperarse se fue.

- Muy bien... ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Shino. -

¿De que hablas?- respondió Kiba.

- No te me hagas el tonto, desde cuando tu y Hinata están juntos

- Aun no lo estamos, Shino… y no te importa si lo estamos

-O por Dios, si esto se transforma en un libro romántico juro que me pegare un tiro- dijo Shino.

- ¿Un que?

- Tu sabes, esa estupidez de… "te amo, te quiero, estaré contigo toda mi maldita vida para que después no me hagas la cena durante las noches y tenga que descongelar un maldito camarón, porque tu estas muy ocupada rascándote la panza con un barril de helado y un montón de perros de mierda que solo sirven para hacer excremento y…"

- Te recuerdo que hablas de mi hermana- dijo Kiba.

- ¿de quien crees que hablo?

- …- Kiba lo miro enfadado y después suspiro- … como sea, el hecho es que trato de que ella empiece conmigo y evitar que Naruto la recupere… ese desgraciado no se la merece

- Mmm…- Shino levanta sus gafas- … lo único que si te pido es que no involucres estos asuntos personales con el trabajo, no vaya a ser que arruinen la misión y todos seamos descubiertos

Con eso ultimo Shino dejo el lugar, Kiba miro a Naruto que discutía con Sakura y Sasuke. El rubio le dirigió la mirada y volvio a hablar con Sasuke.

- Bueno, me alegra tenerte de regreso Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

- …- Sakura miro a su derecha, se sentía muy incomoda entre esos 2.

- Y bien Naruto…- dijo Sasuke.

- … ¿bien que?

El Uchiha apunto con su mirada a Sakura, Naruto solo miro de derecha izquierda y se alejo caminando.

- Sakura yo…

- … ya hablamos de esto en el despacho de Tsunade, no volveré contigo- dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados- …Dios, ¿es que no te das cuenta que tengo al hijo de un hombre llamado Lee?

- …- Sasuke quedo perplejo con esas palabras- … ¡¿Cómo sabes que es de él?!

- Anda, solo pon tu rostro en mi estomago

Sasuke acerco su cara al estomago de Sakura y de repente algo así como un mini puño se remarco en la piel de la Haruno y golpeo con muchísima fuerza a Sasuke. El Uchiha cayo en el suelo con un ojo morado y viendo pajaritos a su alrededor.

- Si, es de él- dijo Sasuke acomodándose la mandíbula.

- Con eso en mente, creo que es mejor que no vuelvas a hablarme Sasuke Uchiha

- Pero mira a Tenten, ella esta muy feliz con Lee y se nota que le va a proponer cosas indecentes para quedarse con él

- Lo se, pero me lo merezco, después de todo lo que le hice, me lo merezco

- … (Mas bien el se lo merece)- pensó Sasuke- … Sakura yo quiero hacerte feliz, deja que yo cuide al niño o niña

- ¡NO!...- dijo Sakura- … ¡Y es definitivo!

Sakura dejo a Sasuke en silencio y este se dedico a mirar a esa mujer alejarse.

- Diré lo mismo que dijo Naruto en el capitulo anterior… esto aun no se termina

* * *

Tenten caminaba agarrada del brazo de Lee, estaba algo preocupada por lo que hiso Neji en la torre, era bien sabido que desde que Neji abandono la pubertad y se dio cuenta que media Konoha andaba detrás de él, se hiso todo lo que se llama perro. Es por ello que la chica siempre se asustaba un poco cuando estaba cerca de él, porque se ha vuelto un suertudo playboy… claro, los esposos y novios que le mandan sicarios, no opinan lo mismo.

- Tenten, eee… mira, no es que no te quiera, es solo que tu estas muy cerca y yo todavía tengo que lidiar con Sakura y…

- Lee, ese niño… ¿es importante para ti?- dijo Tenten.

- Mucho, siempre he querido tener niños

- Con buen motivo, serias un buen padre

Lee no quería reconocer que vio a escondidas el ultrasonido del bebe y aun con poco meses, ya tenia el corte de pelo de su padre.

- … (Tengo que aceptar, ha sido el feto más raro que he visto en mi vida)- pensó Lee.

- Oye Lee…

- … ¿si?

- Si otra chica… pues… tuviera esa misma situación… ¿Qué harías?

- …- Lee miro confundido a esa chica, vaya que le había echo una pregunta rara- … la verdad no tengo idea, seria una de esas situaciones tan extrañas e intimidantes que no sabría que camino tomar

Tenten miro el suelo y recapacito mucho lo que Lee habia dicho.

- Te amo Rock Lee- dijo ella.

- No Tenten, no me amas, es mera atracción, pero nada más

- ¡No, es más que eso y te lo demostrare!

Ella se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Los ojos de Lee se hicieron tan grandes como 2 enormes platos. Tenten lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, el no podía soltarse de su agarre.

- ¿Lo vez?- dijo ella soltándolo.

- …- Lee cayo en el suelo echo un fideo.

- O no… vamos no te pongas así

- La del moño colorado- dijo Lee con sus ojos perdidos en la duodécima dimensión.

- … (Tendré que llevarte a tu casa)

Y Tenten sujeto al cejotas y lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

Ino caminaba por la calle, paseaba a su mascota con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La gente la miraba con una mirada de shock en sus rostros. La rubia se sento en una banca y le pego una lamida a su helado de vainilla.

- ¿Ino?

Yamanaka no perdió tiempo y saludo a Sakura con una sonrisa, digo, ya hicieron de todo y no habia nada que no supiera una de la otra.

- ¿Cómo estas Sakura?

- B…bien- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Es cierto que tienes pensado volver con Lee?

- Si, ahora tendré una familia y no puedo seguir siendo tan irresponsable como antes

- Vaya, la gran Sakura Haruno, la atronadora de hombres, la que cobra barato, la mas infiel de Konoha va a sentar cabeza, jamas pensé vivir para ver eso

- … tampoco yo… digo… tú y yo…

- ¡ya parale con eso, estábamos borrachas y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos!

- Que raro… yo lo recuerdo diferente…

**Flashback…**

- ¡NO, nada de "Flashback"!...- grito Ino- … ¡si tanto quieren ver eso, vayan a una pagina porno o algo asi!

- ¿a quien le hablas?- pregunto Sakura.

- No tengo idea...- Ino mira a Sakura-… el punto es que iniciar una relación con otra persona es difícil, demasiados compromisos, pero si la quieres de verdad, lo soportaras

- A bueno, tratare de esforzarme mas… porque este niño no es suficiente para mantener a Lee, algo me lo esta diciendo

- En todo caso, sabes que te apoyare

- Gracias Ino, adiós Choji

Ino mantenía a Choji sujetado con una correa para perros, tenia puesto un bozal, andaba en traje de Adam y por si fuera poco estaba llorando sus ríos de lagrimas.

- … (Alguien, sálveme)- pensó el Akimichi.

- Anda amorcito, vamos de regreso al hogar

- … (Me va a dar de comer comida para gatos)- pensó Choji con sus lagrimas bajándole.

* * *

Tenten llevo a Lee a su apartamento, tuvo que forzar la entrada ya que cierto cejon olvido sus llaves dentro del lugar (AAA, odio cuando eso me pasa). El lugar estaba extrañamente limpio y bien cuidado, contrarrestaba con el basurero que era antes. Al parecer, cuando no hay nada que hacer, Lee se ponía a ordenar y a limpiar su hogar.

- Vamos, ya vuelve a la normalidad

Entra en el cuarto de Lee, en una esquina, cargándose estaba la vieja computadora portátil de Lee, mientras Tenten lo depositaba en la cama, no vio que habia un pequeño peluche de chibi Gai en el suelo, se resbalo con él y los cayeron uno encima del otro en la cama.

- … Te…Tenten

La chica de las armas miro a Lee a los ojos, lo tenia muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

- …Lee…

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Tenten cerro sus ojos y lo beso, esta vez menos exagerado que la ultima vez. Lee no ofreció resistencia y dejo que la naturaleza, siguiera su rumbo.

* * *

Naruto entro en la mansión Hyuuga a escondidas, sin que nadie lo escuchara o pudiese ver, todo en silencio y oscuro.

**Click **

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto miro con un rostro de terror al anciano Hiashi Hyuuga, el cual traia puesto una pijama y estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

- Naruto, comprendo que te guste el ramen, pero no puedo permitir que robes nuestra casa cada vez que tienes que pagar una cuenta en Ichiraku

- Si señor…- dijo Naruto mirando el suelo-… pero ese no es el motivo por el que vine

- ¿entonces?

- Es que… quiero recuperar a su hija

- ¿recuperarla? – Hiashi toma un baso con leche y comienza a beberlo.

- Es que le puse los cuernos con Sakura, que ya no es mala y ahora quiero volver con ella

- Ay Naruto... ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa maldito hijo de perra?!

Naruto cayó en el suelo asustado. Hiashi le apunto con el dedo y con el fuego del infierno en sus ojos le grito:

- ¡Mira maldito infeliz, sedujiste a mi hija, te la tiraste y la botaste, no dejare que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo!

Hiashi le hace un Juukenazo en la entrepierna y Naruto cae en el suelo sujetándose su ingle.

- ¡me asegurare de que pagues caro, imbécil!

Y Naruto se arrastro fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, con la amenaza de un suegro muy, pero muy cabreado.

* * *

Shino llego a su casa, entro en la puerta y fue recibido por 101 saguates de mierda que solo se sabían morderse las pulgas y rascarse el trasero con el suelo. Camino a su sillón, pero estaba lleno de pelo de perro y uno de ellos se había comido todos sus nachos.

- Ahora como se supone que vea el partido en la tarde

Camino a la cocina y busco su cena, pero solo había un gran galón de helados completamente vacios y unos brownies a medio comer. Shino suspiro y se pregunto…

- ¿Cómo rayos acabe con ella?

El hombre de los insectos tomo unas galletas saladas y un poco de atun, pero en cuanto lo habrio encontró otra nota:

_El atún es comida de gatos y no quiero que Satagatonas venga a mi casa_

Shino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... no podía creer la situación que su esposa, Hana Inozuka, lo había metido.

- …muy bien… debo salirme de esta

* * *

En otro lado… Dos personas estaban desnudas, pero cubiertas por las sabanas hasta el cuello. Lee tenia sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y Tenten estaba en la misma situación… ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

- ¿Cómo carajos paso esto?- dijo Lee.

- Eee… no lo se- respondió Tenten.

Lee miro a Tenten, la verdad era que de echo, el sabia como fue que había sucedido y ella también y lo que sucedió…se llama amor y Lee ya no estaba tan seguro si lo que Sakura le hiso, fue algo malo o bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

No lo podía creer… simplemente no lo podía creer. La mision ya habia dado inicio y Rock Lee estaba rodeado de enemigos en ese momento. A su lado su embarazada ex esposa que quería volver a ser su esposa para no criar a su hijo sola, la chica que si lo quiere, pero que tiene un lio con Neji, que es un perro que gusta de cambiar de "novia" cada 3 días (a veces menos), el tipo que estaba tratando de regresar con Hinata porque le puso cuernos con Sakura, el otro sujeto que tiene manía por los perros y que quiere quedarse con Hinata, el otro hombre lleno de bichos que intentaba convencer a Kiba de que divorciarse de Hana fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, el sujeto llamado Sasuke que le hacia ojitos a Sakura y que Lee trataba de matar y por ultimo estaba Hinata que solo quería que esta misión terminara.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de un palacio, al parecer, la primera parte de la misión había salido bien y todos estaban comiendo sus respectivos alimentos para poder continuarla con energías suficientes para seguir adelante.

- ¿me pasas la…?- Sasuke estiro su mano y apunto a un tubo de sal.

- Lee, le pasas la sal a Sasuke- dijo Neji.

- Que se joda, pásasela tu Neji

- ¡te digo, ella ahora parece un manatí!- dijo Shino enfurecido.

- ¡estas hablando de mi hermana!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo los gorditos?- dijo Ino sonriéndole pervertidamente a Choji.

- Nada…- dijo Shino- … pero si es malo cuando lo único que hacen es quedarse sentados en la cama y comer helado todo el dia

- Si, a Choji solo le gusta un tipo de helado

Ino le aprieta una nalga a Choji con mucha fuerza.

- El de Vainilla- dijo ella con una sonrisa sadica.

- … (esta mujer me va a matar)- pensó Choji llorando sus lagrimones.

- En serio, Choji, no se de que carajos te quejas...- dijo Shikamaru- … ya quisiera que la mia fuera asi, pero no, Temari es mas masculina que el futbol americano- Shikamaru enciende un cigarrillo.

- Lee…- Tenten abraza el brazo derecho de Lee- … ¿me pasarías el atun?

- Claro, toma…- Sakura le da una lata y sujeta a Lee por el brazo izquierdo- … querido, serias tan amable de darme un poco de jugo

- Adelante, sírvete, perra- Tenten le arroja cola encima.

- ¡hija de puta!- grito Sakura.

- ¡zorra!

Tenten y Sakura empezaron a luchar en ese preciso lugar, jalándose el pelo y golpeándose entre si con mucha fuerza, como es de esperarse, todos los hombres se pusieron de pie y se dedicaron a observar.

- ¡Pelea de chicas!- grito Kiba.

- Le apuesto 600 ryus a Sakura- dijo Shino.

- Acepto la apuesta- dijo Shikamaru.

- Oigan, ya párenle, esto es innecesario- dijo Lee.

- Ooo maldito pendejo, están peleando por ti y ni agradeces

Neji le lanzo un golpe y le dio en la quijada. Lee reacciono y le devolvió el golpe, que dejo tambaleando a Neji. De inmediato hubo una nube de humo y los 2 comenzaron a pelear.

- Hinata chan, ya por favor, perdóname, yo te am…

- … ¡ni madre, te callas!

Y la nube se hiso aun mayor porque Kiba se empezó a pelear con Naruto, mientras Hinata suspiraba entristecida. Sasuke se acerco a los demás y sonriendo dijo a los cuatro vientos.

- Sakura Haruno, por favor perdóname, yo no quería

- ¡tu te callas!

Lee sujeto a Sasuke y lo metió en la nube de polvo. Ya a este tiempo, no se sabía quien luchaba con quien y de hecho los golpes se repartían como caramelos. Ino se acerco y agarro a Choji de la cintura y con una fuerza inhumana lo aventó dentro de la nube de polvo.

- ¡quiero ver a mi hombre en acción!- grito la rubia.

- En serio, Ino, si no le bajas, lo vas a matar- dijo Shikamaru.

- Jeje… seria divertido- dijo Shino.

- ¡ya dejen de pelear, demonios!

De repente todo se detuvo y miraron a Kakashi que habia entrado en el palacio y con una mirada de pocos amigos. Se sento junto a los demás y los miro a todos bastante cabreado.

- ¡no metan sus asuntos personales en el trabajo, no los mesclen y es lo primero que hacen!

- Ya, ya, esta bien, no volveremos a pelear- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

- Cierto, además…- Tenten pone una mano en su boca y se va corriendo.

- … ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Neji.

- No tengo idea, pero bueno… - Shino miro a los demás- … tenemos que cubrir el salón del ala oeste del palacio y el salón del ala este, también habrá problemas en los jardines, así que enviaremos a unos cuantos a ese lugar

- Bien, yo iré a donde vaya mi hombresote- dijo Ino agarrándole la panza a Choji- … mmm… hay mas de donde agarrar

- ¡Yo exijo que se me de un arma de fuego!- grito Choji.

- Jajaja- todos se rieron.

- Choji, tu siempre tan bromista- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡no, es en serio, esta mujer es una fiera!- grito Choji asustado.

- Si, si, ya entendimos, es muy buena en lo que hace- dijo Kiba enfadándose.

- … (nadie me comprende)…- Choji comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Y pues, así fue como todos se decidieron abandonar el lugar para ir a sus respectivos cuartos. Pero una persona que estaba en el baño, vomitando, no escucho nada de lo que dijeron y esa persona era Tenten.

* * *

En el baño:

- …- Tenten se limpia algo del labio- … au… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Baja la cadena y el agua se va por el inodoro. Ella se mira en el espejo y se revisa la cara, no tenia ojeras, no se veía cansada, pero se sentía demasiado débil y enferma, todo le daba nauseas y todo lo que comía era vomitable, no, no era bulimia.

- Oooo… aun nos quedan 2 meses en este lugar, vamos Tenten, sopórtalo

Tenten camino fuera del baño y miro los pasillos, este palacio era muy opulento y en cierta forma, no era de su agrado.

- Lee kun

- Sakura chan, ya te dije antes, este no es el lugar para hablarlo

- ¡oye, Sakura Haruno, vuelve aquí!

- ¡Vete Sasuke, ahora estoy con Lee, el si es un caballero no como tu, que lo único lindo que tienes es tu cara!

- ¡pero, aceptas que es linda!

Sakura cerró sus puños y le metió un poderoso puñetazo a Sasuke mandándolo a volar.

- Compréndelo, ya no soy esa mocosita que se moría por ti, ahora soy una persona diferente que tiene en sus prioridades, estar con el único hombre que la ha tratado bien

- ¿Entonces porque buscaste tanta gente que se pareciera o te diera algo similar a él?... maldita historia, esta muy confuso- dijo Lee leyendo su dialogo.

- Porque… porque estaba confundida, ahora se que eres para mi

- ¡claro que no, zorra, el es mio!

Tenten miro desafiante a Sakura y las 2 se miraban con odio. Sakura tomo el brazo de Lee con mas fuerza.

- El es mi esposo…

- …ex esposo…- dijo Sasuke con un ojo morado.

- … así es, ex esposo, y ahora el ya no esta interesado en ti, lo esta en mi- dijo Tenten con una voz ruda y cruel.

- Pero ÉL es el padre de MI hijo- grito Sakura.

- ¡yo seria un gran padre!- grito Sasuke.

- ¡cállate Sasuke!- gritaron Lee, Sakura y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

- Ya, esta bien, esta bien

Una puerta se abrió y Neji salió con una carta en sus manos y les dijo sin mirarlos.

- Oigan, hay problemas en…

Neji se detuvo al sentir algo en su zapato y al que de hecho era un diente de Sasuke. Lo saco de su suela, vio a Sasuke a los pies de Sakura, a Sakura jalando a Lee del brazo izquierdo y Tenten del derecho… el pobre Lee solo gritaba porque no lo partieran en dos.

- … eee… miren, tenemos que ir por ayuda al pueblo- dijo Neji con una gota bajándole por la cabeza.

- ¡Que bien!- grito Lee.

El cejotas corrió directo a los brazos de Neji y salto como todo un cobarde en ellos.

- Sácame de aquí- le dijo a Neji al oído.

- Esta bien- dijo Neji con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

Neji cargo a Lee fuera de ese lugar, mientras Tenten se mantuvo fulminando con la mirada a Sakura.

- Es mi esposo…

- …era tu esposo

La chica de las armas se fue caminando dejando a Sakura con una mirada de cabreada bastante grande en su rostro. Sasuke se puso de pie, esta era su oportunidad para reconfortar a Sakura, tal y como debió hacerlo en un principio. Se le acerco, puso su mano en su hombro y se aclaro la garganta.

- NO

- ¿pero yo aun no…?

- Sasuke, ya déjame en paz

- ¡pero me estuviste buscando a mi, o alguien como yo, no me pudiste olvidar!

- ¡Así es, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, no hay nada que hacerle!

- ¡¿Qué hay de lo de Ino?!

- …- Sakura se pone roja- … nunca me dejaran olvidarme de eso, ¿Verdad?

- Sakura, solo respóndeme esto, tu aun me a…

- … sisisisi, yo aun te amo, blablabla, ¿contento?... bien, me largo

Sasuke quedo mirando el suelo confundido, esta mujer cambiaba de opinión increíblemente rápido. Aun asi, ella lo busco, ella se enrolo con su hermano y con media aldea con tal de encontrar a alguien como él… es obvio que aun hay algo entre esos 2… malditos enredos amorosos.

* * *

En el pueblo.

Todos los shinobis estaban ahí sentadotes esperando a recibir sus próximas ordenes, de parte de Kakashi. Sakura al estar embarazada debía recibir la protección de otro shinobi, ella esperaba que Lee fuera su guardian, pero como es de esperarse, Sasuke hiso incapie y se metió en el asunto, cosa por lo que Sakura lo haría pagar, mas tarde junto con Naruto. Neji tuvo la orden de patrullar el mercado junto con Tenten y Lee (que estaba rezando por evitar otra escena pasada de tono con Tenten). El equipo de Shikamaru formaría un solo equipo con el de Kiba para patrullar las afueras del bosque.

- Bien, sepárense- dijo Kakashi y todos se separaron como buenos soldaditos.

En la entrada del palacio, Sakura estaba sentada acariciando su vientre, Naruto la miraba conmovido y Sasuke, estaba en la creación de un plan maligno para ser el padre de ese niño.

- Sakura- dijo Naruto.

- ¿si?

- ¿Cómo sabes si ese niño es realemente de Lee?

Sakrua miro con una cara de odio que hiso que Naruto se lanzara hacia atrás, tan asustado como en sus dias de genin.

- Pues, es de él, ya le hice pruebas de ultra sonido y con lo poco que se vio, salió con el mismo peinado y de todo

- Pero… ¿con pelo y reventando rostros aun en tu utero?... disculpa, pero eso no suena a Lee- dijo Naruto poniendo sus brazos delante de su rostro.

- ¿Quién mas tendría ese peinado?... mas te vale no responder…- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y caminando avergonzada hacia el palacio- … ¡ya no quiero seguir hablando!

Sakura se fue al interior del palacio, Naruto se rasco la cabeza y miro a Sasuke.

- Amigo, no creo que sea de Lee…- dijo Naruto poniendo una cara de extrañes-… creo que es de Ga…

- ¡cierra el pico, Sakura no esta tan desesperada!- grito Sasuke.

- No estoy seguro Sasuke… Gai le ha sacado sonrisas a Shizune y a Anko, uno simplemente nunca sabe- dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido.

- Aja, la misma sonrisa que tendrá Hinata después de que Kiba se la gane

- ¡hijo de…!

- ¡Anda vete y ve por ella, no dejes que el Inuzuka te gane!

Naruto se puso de pie y con fuego en su mirada, sus puños levantados y un corazón de mil por hora.

- ¡La llama de la juventud EXPLOTA!- grito Naruto.

El rubio salió corriendo hacia el horizonte. Ahora Sasuke y Sakura estaban solos y listos para la acción… o eso pensaba él.

- Sakura…

- … vete al diablo

- Pero Sakurita

- Ya me oíste

- ¿tu no me quieres?

Sakura se detuvo ante ese comentario, lo miro a los ojos y dijo…

- No, la verdad, no

Se alejo caminando, dejando a Sasuke con una mirada de perro endemoniado. El la dejo sola por demasiado tiempo y no le iba a dar el placer de creer que podía arreglar las cosas fácilmente, no, al menos no aun. Sasuke se puso de pie y se abofeteo el mismo, miro a Sakura alejarse y se dio cuenta que si quería recuperarla, debía demostrarle que podía ser un buen padre.

* * *

Shino y Kiba estaban sentados en una mesa de un restoran junto con Hinata, según decían un espia se encontraba entre esas personas que comían tranquilamente.

- Te lo estoy diciendo Kiba… tu hermana llenaba la ducha con tanto pelo que llegue a pensar que se trataba de Akamaru

- Ya no sigas, Shino…- dijo Kiba y miro a Hinata-… tengo problemas mas feos

- Si pero no tanto como Choji- respondió Shino.

* * *

En otro lugar:

Ino mantenía a Choji amarrado aun poste de luz, Shikamaru solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con una mirada de miedo. Ino puso una galleta para perros en su nariz y le dijo.

- Haber, mi amor, tu te quedas aquí mientras mami va a trabajar

- Ino… Choji es parte del equipo- dijo SHikamaru con una gota bajándole de la cabeza.

- ¡No, nadie además de yo, tocara a mi bebe!

- … ayúdame…- dijo Choji.

- … eee… yo como que mejor me voy a ver si ya puso la puerca…

Shikamaru se alejo mientras Ino ponía un candado en la boca de Choji, el cual solo se limito a llorar en silencio por su cruel y triste destino.

De regreso con Kiba y Shino.

* * *

Kiba se rasco los ojos y miro a Hinata caminando hacia el mostrador, a ella le tocaba pagar y todavía no había presencia alguna de ese espía que sabían reconocer gracias a su experiencia en esas misiones de sigilo.

- ¡Hinata, ANBU numero 1 del equipo 8 y parte de las kunoichis de Konoha!

Hasta que todo se fue a la mierda gracias a la bocota de Naruto Uzumaki que venia corriendo como loco y levantando polvo a sus espaldas. Hinata se golpeo la frente y pago rápidamente, tal vez si seguía asi podrían irse de ese lugar antes de que llegara y… olvídenlo.

- Hinata chan… ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Naruto kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa falsa y una vena inflada.

- ¡alejate de mi mujer!

Kiba salto sobre Naruto y comenzaron a luchar con mucha fuerza. Un sujeto los miro y salió corriendo hacia Hinata, la sujeto del cuello y puso un kunai en su rostro.

- ¡Nadie se mueva, si se mueven corto a esta zorra!

- ¡Hinata!- gritaron Naruto y Kiba.

Justo antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo… un pequeño insecto se metió por la nariz del sujeto y el cayo en el suelo babeando como tonto. Kiba y Naruto no podían creer lo que habían visto…Shino la salvo y ellos quedaron como tontos.

- Oye Shino, mira se que estas saliendo de una mala relación y todo pero… ¿te gustaría salir algún día?

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Naruto y Kiba.

- Pues, mmm… si esta bien

- Bueno te veo el viernes…- Hinata le besa la mejilla y se va caminando- … adiós

Kiba y Naruto miraron sin creercelo… el rarito de Shino les habia ganado y sin hacer nada. Shino solo sonrio debajo de toda esa ropa y dijo:

- …¿Qué puedo hacer?... soy muy sexy debajo de estas ropas

Shino se va caminando dejando a Naruto y a Kiba atonitos. Los 2 se miraron y despues volvieron a mirar el lugar donde Shino estaba de pie.

- Da igual… nada mas imagínatelo cuando este en el acto con ella- dijo Naruto.

- Cierto, insectos saliendo de su…

- ...¡cállate, eso es repugnante!

- ¡vamos por una cerveza!- dijo Kiba.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho, mijo!

Y de la mano y muy juntos, los amigos se fueron caminando, sonriendo ante el futuro… moraleja… no le pongas los cuernos a tu novia, ni tampoco vayas de buitre por la novia de tu amigo.

* * *

Neji miraba asustado a Tenten, la cual no paraba de vomitar en un baño público. Lee se acerco a Neji y le pregunto el motivo por el que Tenten estaba así, Neji no pudo responder, no sabia que era, pero estaba así desde hace un par de semanas. Lee se puso frio hace un par de semanas él y ella habían…

- …(o mierda, ahora si que la regué, si que la regué)


	10. Chapter 10

En un lugar oscuro, rodeado de tinieblas y varios charcos de agua sucia. Un hombre de cabello oscuro se acerco caminando hacia una persona que cubría su cuerpo con una gran gabardina. El hombre saco una bolsa con el símbolo de dólar en sus manos y se lo entrego, la otra persona mostro una gran sonrisa amarilla y le entrego un pequeño documento en sus manos.

-¿Segura que no es de él?  
-No, te sorprenderá saber de quien es- dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke abrió la carpeta y al leerla, puso una mirada de asombro impresionante.

-¡No puede ser!  
-¡Así es, es de él!

Sasuke volvió a ocultar el documento dentro de la carpeta y miro a esa misteriosa dama a los ojos.

-¿Segura que es correcto?  
-Segura… yo también me impresione al saberlo  
-Bien Shizune, ahora sabemos la identidad del padre del niño de Sakura  
-De nada, Sasuke Uchia

Shizune sonrio un poco y estiro su brazo con su mano extendida, Sasuke saco un puñado de billetes de sus bolsillos y dio media vuelta para irse caminando. Shizune se oculta en las sombras y como por arte de magia su cuerpo desapareció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La misión había salido bien, Shino detuvo al asesino, se qeudo con la chica y por ello tanto Naruto como Kiba estaban que se los llevaba el diablo. Lee por su parte estaba tratando de decidir entre Sakura o TenTen, ya que por un lado, una tenia a su hijo y la otra estaba demostrándole que si lo "amaba" y todo eso, pero ella estaba siendo cortejada por Neji, el cual se le paro el cacho cuando vio a TenTen semidesnuda y por ultimo tenemos a Sasuke que tiene un plan maléfico para sacar a Sakura de los planes de Lee… y toda esta explicación era innecesaria, pero no sabia que mas escribir.  
Mientras tanto en una casa. Hinata estaba de pie mirándose en un espejo y arreglándose el cabello, Shino por su parte estaba conociendo a su nuevo suegro, Hiashi.

-Es bueno ver que mi hija tiene un novio que no es infiel…- dijo Hiashi.  
-… cierto, es ilógico que Naruto se quede con mi hermana despues de lo que le hiso- dijo Hanabi enojada.  
-Bueno, te veo otro dia amor- dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.  
-Adiós, que te vaya bien- dijo Shino sonriendo.

Hinata se puso de pie y camino fuera de su casa, en el mundo real la gente no termina la gente no necesariamente termina tal y como lo planeo en un principio, los gustos cambian y todo cambia en las personas… pero nuevamente este no es el mundo real y detrás de una ventana escuchando con una oreja pegada a la pared, se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inozuka.

-No puedo creer que ese rarito se haya quedado con Hinata- dijo Naruto cerrando los puños.  
-Cierto, maldito fenómeno- dijo Kiba con una gran vena resaltada.  
-¡deberíamos tratar de arruinarles las salida!- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y con llamas en su espalda.  
-¡buena idea!- respondió Kiba  
-Adelante, háganlo y de seguro mi hermana jamas les volverá a hablar

Tanto Kiba como Naruto cayeron sentados al escuchar la voz de Hanabi Hyuuga. La chica estaba justo al lado de ambos, chupando una paleta y aun en pijamas. Kiba se puso de pie y le apunto con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-No lo se, guapo, creo que solo vine a ver como un par de idiotas tratan de arruinarle la vida a mi hermana  
-¡no vamos a…!  
- Naruto Uzumaki, cierra tu jodida boca, que aquí el que lo arruino todo eres tu, una infidelidad como la que le hiciste a mi hermana no debería de perdonarse  
-¡Pero solo fue un desliz, yo aun la quiero!  
-Que desliz ni que ocho cuartos

Naruto se tiro al suelo como un perrito y se puso a hacer círculos en la tierra. Kiba por su parte no se dejo intimidar por Hanabi y con decisión se puso delante de ella, saco pecho y con toda la hombría del mundo dijo:

-¡Yo no he hecho nada mas que hacer sentir bien a Hinata cuando este imbécil la dejo!  
-…- Naruto se encogió aun más.  
-¡asi que yo Kiba Inozuka, ire por Hinata Hyuuga, se la quitare a Shino y…!

Hanabi no lo dejo terminar y se lanzo sobre él, abrió su boca y metió su lengua en la boca de Kiba, de una manera tan apasionada y violenta, que parecía una maldita violación. Cuando por fin se separaron, se escucho un sonido de succion de la boca de Kiba y un monton de saliva cayo en el suelo.

-¿ahora dejaras a mi hermana?...- dijo Hanabi limpiándose un costado del labio-… guáchala, baba de perro  
-Si ama  
- Buen chico…- Hanabi mira a Naruto- … mira Naruto, todo lo que haces tiene consecuencias, es ridículo que quieras que mi hermana te perdone despues de lo que le hiciste  
-…pero…- dijo Naruto con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- Sin peros… - Hanabi mira los ojos empañados de Naruto y suspira fuertemente- … esa mirada me ha hablando el corazón un poco, es increíble que te diga esto, pero si quieres recuperar a mi hermana, debes hacer algo increíblemente… estúpido  
-¿Qué?  
-Mira Naruto, a mi hermana le gusta el romance y toda esa cursilería… en otras palabras, estúpido

Naruto se puso de rodillas y comenzó a arrodillarse ante Hanabi, la cual parecía estar montada sobre un gran pedestal con Kiba a su lado. Por fin la menor de las Hyuuga le dio la espalda y puso una correa en el cuello de Kiba, el cual simplemente comenzó a ladrar y a seguirla como perro faldero.

- Muy bien… tengo que pensar en que hacer ahora… ¿Cómo alejar a Shino de Hinata?...- una sonrisa malvada se pinto en el rostro de Naruto- …jejeje tengo una idea

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

TenTen salía de su departamento, iba camino para encontrarse con el resto de la banda, ya que no todos los dias, Shino lograba brillar en una mision y vaya que habia brillado, derroto al malo, salvo a la chia y ahora iba tener una promoción como comandante ANBU. La dama de las armas se puso un traje chino de gala color turquesa y unos pendientes de perlas, se pinto la boca completamente de rojo carmesí y por ultimo, se hecho un poco de perfume encima.

-¡ya me voy Gash, cuida bien de la casa!

Un gato que se encontraba bebiendo leche de su plato, le maullo desde la cocina y volvio a meter su lengua en su pequeño manjar liquido. TenTen sonrio y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa… pero al ver lo que habia afuera, decidió cerrarla de golpe.

-¡¿Neji?!- dijo ella cerrando la puerta de golpe- … ¡¿Neji en pelotas?!  
-¡TenTen, abreme, se que te mueres por probar un poco de esto!

En efecto, era Neji en tanga de leopardo, un pequeño moño rojo en su cuello y una hermosa roza roja en su boca. TenTen no podía creerlo, su compañero en verdad estaba ahí, semidesnudo y golpeando la puerta de su departamento con mucha insistencia. Mientras tanto, afuera del departamento en los pasillos, el Hyuuga comenzó a mover su cintura en círculos, como si estuviera bailando la macarena y a gemir de manera muy sensual.

- Vamos, TenTen, todas quieren un pedazo de mi, tu también quieres lo se, se como me miras cuando entrenamos… y es comprensible… yo soy un genio…en TODO lo que hago

TenTen comenzó a sudar frio… era verdad que Neji tenia la dichosa habilidad de que las mujeres le lanzaran sus pantaletas en cuanto lo veían, una habilidad que Lee no tenia, ni nunca tendrá, posiblemente era precisamente ese, el motivo por el que nadie tenia una relación duradera con ninguno de los dos… las damas odiaban el constante coqueteo y de Neji y la ingenuidad extrema de Lee.

-… (Pero esa ingenuidad)

Neji se quedo esperando y al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió, sonrio con sus aires de superioridad nuevamente, lo habia logrado. El Hyuuga entro en el lugar pero justo cuando penso que iba a recibir un beso, recibió un golpe justo en la quijada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La mirada del Hyuuga cambio de repente, ya no se veía enfurecido, de hecho estaba mas confundido que antes. El rostro de TenTen mostraban un semblante lleno de enojo y furia, pero sus ojos estaban derramando lagrimas, a pesar de lo amenazadores que se veian. Neji se puso de pie y respiro profundamente.

-¿Qué sucede?  
-…- TenTen mira el suelo- … ¡lo quiero!  
-Ya veo…bien, si ese es el caso, no voy a interferir  
-El… el es tan ingenuo  
-¿Qué?  
- Cuando lo insultan, lo toma como si lo estuvieran alentando, cuando se burlan de él, simplemente se rie, pensando que han dicho un chiste muy bueno… a nadie deberían de tratar asi y el tiene la culpa de todo por su ingenuidad, ni siquiera Naruto es tan tonto  
-…- Neji bajo la mirada.  
-Aun asi… el sigue adelante, hace lo que solo las personas invencibles como Naruto y él pueden hacer  
- Jaja… en eso tienes razón, recuerdo que antes de conocer al rubio ese, pensaba que el destino no podía cambiarse, en cierta forma continuo con ese pensamiento, pero ya no creo que el camino este fijo por alguien o algo mas…- Neji le sonrio atentamente- … ve, le debemos tanto como él a nosotros  
-Gracias

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, TenTen camino a la puerta y ayudo a Neji a salir. Se sonrieron y para romper el hielo…

-Además, Neji, sin ofender, pero me gustan los hombres que parecen hombres

Neji miro perplejo a la chica, la cual se fue riendo y con sus manos en boca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se habían reunido en el gran comedor (y no, no en el de Hogwarts) de la familia Akimichi. Choji se había "ofrecido" para ser el anfitrión de la gran fiesta que iban a tener en nombre del buen Shino y su ahora novia, Hinata. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Lee, el cual estaba muy cerca tanto de Sai como de Sasuke, cabe decir que Sasuke estaba siendo amenazado con una mirada de furia de parte del cejotas.

- ¡buenas noches, hay que bueno es tenerlos a todos reunidos para celebrar nuestra unión!- dijo Ino sosteniendo la mano de Choji.

Todos escupieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿no que era la celebración de Shino?- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Ino.

Lo que se vio después, fue a Shino en una esquina, dejando que la oscuridad lo cubriera.

-Como sea… ajam… ¡nos vamos a unir en santo matrimonio después de haber tenido muchas… MUUUUCHAS… experiencias románticas!

Todos ahí sabían que en realidad Ino quería decir que se habia cepillado a Choji mas veces de lo que ha respirado en su vida.

-Así que me alegra que todos estén presentes

Choji se acerco hacia Shikamaru que sostenía la mano de una Temari embarazada de 6 meses. El Nara pelo oído, pero con discreción, puesto no quería hacer enojar a una mujer con las hormonas mas disparatadas de lo normal.

-Amigo… me tienes que sacar de esta  
-Pero Choji, es la mujer de tus sueños, como la vas a dejar  
-No entiendes…- Choji pone cara de dolor- … me puso unos electrodos y duele mucho  
-Voy a arriesgarme y preguntare… ¿Dónde están esos electrodos?  
-¡EJEM!

Todos cerraron la boca y miraron a Sasuke el cual simplemente se puso y mostro una carpeta que sostenía con mucha malicia. Sakura se rasco la cabeza y miro mas cuidadosamente la carpeta de Sasuke, fue entonces que sintió un tirón en la parte mas profunda de su cráneo.

-¡Aquí tengo el nombre del verdadero padre del bebe de Sakura!  
-…- solo se escucho a un grillo hacer cri-cri.  
-¿Qué no les importa?  
-Sinceramente Sasuke, no, a nadie le importa- dijo Shikamaru.  
-Cierto, ya dejen de darle vueltas al asunto que ya ni interesa- dijo Temari.

Sasuke puso una expresión de odio general y de todas maneras abrió la carpeta, pero justo cuando iba a sacar el documento, una taza llena de Te caliente lo golpeo directo en el rostro y este cayo en el suelo con la cara llena de ampollas. Todos notaron como Sakura se había puesto de pie y tenía su brazo derecho estirado, ella fue quien arrojo la taza.

-¡¿Sakura chan?!- dijo Naruto asustado.  
-¡Cállate Sasuke!- dijo Sakura enfadada.  
-Espera… ¿Quién es, Sasuke?- dijo Lee.  
-…- Sasuke se quito los fideos de la frente- … ¡el padre del bebe de Sakura es…!

Un kunai salió volando y golpeo el hombro de Sasuke, el cual cayo en el suelo sangrando y mirando en la dirección de donde provino, fue entonces que encontró a TenTen con la mano levantada y mirando con furia al Uchiha.

-¡No dejare que hagas infeliz a Lee kun!  
-¡Pero TenTen!- le espeto Lee.  
-¡NO!- gritaron tanto Sakura como TenTen.

De inmediato Sasuke sujeto la carpeta y activo su sharingan, de esta forma pudo evadir los ataques de TenTen, pero no espero que Sakura saliera por detrás y lo golpeara tan fuerte que lo mandara a volar por los aires. Lee vio una oportunidad y corrio hacia la carpeta, pisoteando los alimentos que los Akimichi habían hecho. TenTen lo noto y ato un kunai a un cadena, lo lanzo hacia la carpeta y lo jalo hacia ella.

-¡TenTen, dame ese documento ahora!- grito Lee.  
-¡No, no permitiré que te lastimen!  
-Bien TenTen, ahora dámelo- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.  
-Ni loca  
-… (¡Chaaaaaaaa, demostrémosle a esta cabeza de rollo de papel higienico quien manda aquí!) – grito la inner de Sakura.

De inmediato, Sakura Haruno golpeo la mesa y la partió en dos, agarro la parte que estaba de su lado y la uso como bate de beisbol para mandar a TenTen contra la pared y por ende derrumbarla sobre ella. Sakura tomo la carpeta rasgada por el kunai con cadena de TenTen y justo cuando iba a romperla, una mano se la quito a una velocidad impresionante.

-Debo saberlo- dijo Lee.  
-¡dame eso, cariñito!

Ese cariñito le trajo malos recuerdos a Lee y de inmediato, dio un salto tan fuerte que rompio el techo y dejo que un poco de escombros cayeran sobre los otros invitados. Sakura iba a pegar el salto también, pero su ropa fue clavada a la pared por cuatro tenedores que había lanzado TenTen. Sakura se enfurecion y de un golpe derribo la pared en la cual habia sido clavado y despues pego un grito de guerra y fue a la caza de ambos ninjas. Naruto se aprovecho de la confusión y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata, le dio la vuelta y la beso justo en los labios de manera espontanea y sorpresiva… la respuesta no se hiso esperar… una bofetada de Juuken que le paraliso media mandibula.

-¡Eres increíble, Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo Hinata furiosa.  
-¡pero Hanabi dijo que…!  
-¡… mira Naruto Uzumaki, no podras recuperarme con un simple beso, esto es la vida real, no una tira comica!  
- Bueno, según el libro del Genesis del Yosh, capitulo 1, versículo 1, Kishimoto dijo… ¡que haya un rubio tarado que tenga una tira cómica del cual será su protagonista y…!  
-No metas religión en esto- dijo Shikamaru.  
-¡Cierto, tienes que pedirle perdón como se debe!- grito Temari.  
-¡Debes tener buena química con tu pareja, verdad Choji!- dijo Ino mirando a todos lados- … ¿Choji?

En algun lugar de Alaska:

-¡Soy libre, soy libre, gracias Kishimoto, gracias!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
De regreso con nuestros protagonistas:

Shino se puso de pie y camino hacia Naruto y lo sujeto del cuello, le metió un puñetazo en el rostro y lo dejo en el suelo y es que acéptenlo, con o sin senjutsu, el taijutsu de Naruto es una gran porquería.

-Deja a Hinata en paz  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito Naruto.  
-Mira, no dejare que me quites a Hinata  
-¿Disculpa?- dijo Hinata.  
-Ella es mía y de nadie mas  
-Pe…pero… yo  
-Silencio Hinata, los adultos estan hablando

Eso ultimo que dijo Shino, fue lo que hiso comprender a la pequeña, tierna y tímida Hinata en lo que muy a pesar de ser una chica sumisa, debía defenderse y no podía quedarse callada y eso fue precisamente lo que Naruto le inculcaba a todos.

- Hinata, se que me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi hasta los 24 y no te di pelota hasta los 27 y pido disculpas por eso, pero por favor, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hiciste feliz  
-Naruto kun- dijo Hinata en voz baja.  
- Yo… quiero disculparme, cometí un gran error que pudo haberme costado lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida… yo te amo Hinata y con toda mi alma

Hombres, tomen nota, que este dialogo tan marica les salvara el pellejo en el futuro.

Hinata miro a los ojos del rubio, buscando la sinceridad en ellos, la vio y sonrio un poco, acerco el rostro del rubio y le dio un tierno y calido besito besito (jeje) en sus labios.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas?  
-No, solo significa que te volviste a ganar mi confianza… pero aun no te perdono  
-Ejem… ¿Qué de mi?- dijo Shino.  
-Pues… debo aceptar que eres mejor que Naruto en todo… TOOOOODO… pero no te quiero tanto

Shino miro el suelo con una cara de "¿Qué demonios?" y después saco un celular.

- Hola… Hana… si, ya los reuní… si ya voy para allá querida…si, tu hermano ya dejara de andar tras mujeres ya relacionadas… si a esta hora Hanabi ha de estar paseándolo con correa y todo… aja… adiós, iré a la segunda fase

Shino colgó el teléfono y se fue sonriendo, el plan salía a la perfección.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una casa exploto, otra explosión cubrió un parque entero, la gente corría asustada de 3 personas que se batían en duelo en media aldea. TenTen le lanzo un kunai con un pergamino explosivo a Sakura, la cual golpeo un tobogán y una vez roto, lo uso como escudo para la explosión.

-¡Dame esa carpeta Sakura!- grito TenTen.  
-¡jamas!

Sakura salto varios metros en el aire y saco un pergamino muy largo, movió sus manos, se corto un dedo con su dedo índice y mancho el pergamino con sangre. De inmediato una gigantesca babosa cayó sobre TenTen, la cual trataba de buscar algo de aire. Sakura sonrió presumida, pero justo cuando miro a su derecha, noto que no tenia la carpeta en la mano y que Lee estaba apunto de abrirla.

-¡Deja eso!  
-¡AAAA!

Lee salió corriendo como si fuera el correcaminos, dejando un gran rastro de polvo. Sakura chiflo y la babosa fue tras Lee. El cejotas se detuvo en un callejón sin salida y la babosa levanto su cola y justo cuando estuvo apunto de aplastar el cuerpo de Lee.

-¡NADA DE ESO!... ¡CUARTA PUERTA CELESTIAL ABIERTA!

Lee se torno rojo y sostuvo con sus propias manos la gigantesca cola de la babosa. Sus músculos se tensaron al extremo y con un poderoso rugido digno de una bestia, le empezó a dar vueltas al gusanote y lo arrojo por los aires.

-¡no con la Bella Bestia Verde de Konoha!  
-¡chaaaa!

De repente un puñetazo de Sakura planto a Lee en el suelo como si fuera un chicle.

-Lo siento cariño, juro que te lo pagare de alguna forma  
-¡Kyaaaa!

Una gran lanza salió de la nada y corto la ropa de Sakura dejándola semidesnuda y obligándola a tirarse al suelo para que la gente no la viera.

-Dame esa carpeta  
-Nunca

Sakura golpeo el suelo y esto hiso que TenTen se tambaleara y cayera en el suelo, Sakura sujeto su kunai y comenzó a rasgar la ropa de TenTen a una velocidad casi indetectable. TenTen se inclino tambien para evitar que la gente se riera de su ropa interior de Digimon (si Lee tiene de Bob Esponja y los Power Ranger, ella tiene de Digimon y punto).

-¿Digimon?- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza.  
-Cállate- respondio TenTen.

Justo en ese instante Lee se puso de pie y se acaricio los miles de chichones que le habían salido en la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y noto algo que nadie mas vio…

-… ¿y la carpeta?  
-¡eeee, donde la metiste!- dijeron TenTen y Sakura.

Justo cuando otra batalla iba a dar inicio. Sasuke salió de la nada y grito muy fuerte.

-¡Es de Gai, el niño es de Gai!

Hubo un silencio incomodo y al poco tiempo miles de kunais, una babosa gigante y las pesas de entrenamiento de Lee (cabe decir que son muuuuy pesadas) fueron arrojadas contra Sasuke, el cual salió volando por los aires otra vez.

-…- Lee miro a Sakura con sus ojos empañados en lagrimas.  
-Lo lamento… yo…  
-¡pudiste pedirle que se pusiera gorrito por lo menos, yosh!- dijo Lee gritando fuertemente.  
-Es que estaba muy oscuro- dijo Sakura.

Lee no escucho nada mas y se fue caminando cabizbajo, Sakura suspiro, ella sabia que con o sin niño, con eso lo había perdido. Se puso de pie y camino con mirada en el suelo, hasta que llego Sasuke y le sonrió de una manera sexy.

-¿Qué dices?  
- Ni modo, me voy con el premio de consolación

Sasuke sonrió y se fue junto con Sakura en lo que fue un fallido intento de abrazo y culmino como una bofetada directa en la cara. TenTen corrió hacia Lee y lo tomo de la mano, cosa que de hecho asqueo a Lee y de inmediato se soltó con rudeza.

-¡Lee por favor!  
-¡No, ya no se en quien creer o confiar, esto es una gran estupidez, jamás debí exponerme ante nadie!

TenTen podía ver como el hombre que amaba lentamente estaba cambiando, se estaba transformando en algo que precisamente ella odiaba. Así que cerro sus ojos, derramo un par de lagrimas y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado… escúchame… uno no puede soportar tanto dolor solo, compártelo conmigo, yo estaré ahí siempre  
-¿siempre?  
-Siempre, tontito

Y como me siento muy marica para seguir escribiendo diálogos romanticos, TenTen acerco sus labios a los de él y se besaron.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Shino sonrio y saco su mirada de los vinoculares que sostenía con la mano derecha.

- Listo Hana… si, ya queme la carpeta de Shizune, tranquila, todo se soluciono… si cariño, ya voy a casa para darte tu merienda… estas gordita, pero asi me gustas

Varios meses mas tarde TenTen dio a luz al primer miembro del clan Lee, que cabe decir se esta haciendo muy numeroso, condenada plaga.

FIN (habra epilogo)


	11. Chapter 11

Un par de meses mas tarde…

Un hombre daba pinceladas a un cuadro que tenia enfrente. Tenía un atardecer en la pintura y las imágenes de muchas personas riendo y gozando. De repente, una sombra cubrió su trabajo y el pintor se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y se topo con un hombre de espesas cejas y cabello de jícara.

- Hola Sai-

- ¿Cómo estas, Lee san?-

- Bien, muy bien para serte sincero-

Lee se sonrió para sus adentros, le parecía gracioso el hecho de que aun después de todo lo sucedido, Sai mantenía su típica sonrisa sin sentimientos y uno de esos libros sobre el arte de socializar consigo. El cejotas camino hacia él y deposito su mano derecha en su hombro y sonriéndole le dijo:

- Gracias, Sai-

- De nada Lee san-

- ¡Sai, cariño, ya llegue!-

Sakura se detuvo delante de Sai y miro con algo de incomodidad a Lee. El cejotas solo la miro con seriedad por unos instantes y se fue caminando del lugar. Tras haber hecho esto, Lee camino fuera del rango de visión de Sai y se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar. En el camino encontró a Maito Gai entrenando a su nuevo equipo de genins.

- … (Adiós, Gai sensei)-

Lee aun tenia mucho que arreglar antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a su maestro, pero lo haría sin lugar a dudas, después de todo, aun es un secreto para él. Ino Yamanaka traía puesto un traje de cazadora africana y jalaba una jaula con pequeñas ruedas en su base, dentro estaba Choji que lloraba como un pobre diablo. Mas allá, estaban Naruto y Hinata, que aun estaban en etapa de descontento, pero al menos reconciliados.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con esa ropa?!-

- ¡Ya salí con esta ropa antes, no puedes hacer nada al respecto!-

Hanabi Hyuuga y Kiba estaban agarrados de los pelos y mirándose con odio, típicos problemas de pareja. Lee solo se rio y miro a su alrededor, las cosas estaban mas tranquilas ahora. Suigetsu caminaba por la calle, sujetando con fuerza un muñeco anti estrés, Karin le paso de largo e ignoro el gruñido del espadachín. No todos terminaron como querían.

Por ultimo, se detuvo y encontró a Neji con una cara de indiferencia, estaba rodeado de al menos cien mujeres, pero no tenia ojos para ninguna, de hecho no se veía feliz con toda esa situación.

- ¿Todo bien?-

- Estoy aburrido-

Tras decir eso, Neji se fue caminando con todo su sequito de molestas porristas. Lee solo sonrió y entro en su nueva casa y lo primero que hiso, fue rezar por que ahí dentro solo estuviera su prometida y no ella y algún otro tipo.

- … (Bueno… aquí voy)-

Lee abrió la puerta y fue recibido por un beso de su prometida.

- ¿Dónde estuviste futuro papá?-

- Por ahí-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué paso con Sasuke?**_

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del bosque, solitario y llorando la gota gorda. De repente una sombra cubrió su cuerpo y alguien le extendió una mano. Sasuke miro hacia arriba y se topo con… - ¿Orochimaru?- - Hola… ¿vienes de regreso a casa?- - Si, si señor- Sasuke tomo la mano de Orochimaru y se fue junto a él, otra vez.

FIN

Gracias por haber perdido su tiempo leyendo este fic sin sentido, lleno de OOC y un monton de giros estupidos... adios


End file.
